The Heavy Duties of a Keyblade Master
by Roxius
Summary: As she travels from world to world in search of her friends, Aqua finds both her waistline and her appetite slowly increasing. However, she eventually discovers that there is a dark truth behind her problematic weight gain. In the end, she has to try and save her friends from Xehanort's dark plan and control her own desires to feast. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

If asked, Aqua would admit that she felt a little nervous at first about leaving the Land of Departure. She had been on reconnaissance missions to other world before, but those were short trips to say the least, and usually Terra or Master Eraqus had accompanied her. Now, she was alone. It was up to her to not only find Terra, but Ventus too, who had run off in the confusion. Aqua let out a sigh. She really wished that things could just go back to being like they were in the old days. Life was far simpler back then, true to the saying. The blue-haired woman was actually starting to regret ever trying to become a Keyblade Master in the first place...only just a little bit, of course.

Drifting through space on her Keyblade Glider, she eventually caught sight of a new planet. It was her first adventure for the sake of the mission. There weren't many pathways open yet, and checking out every world she came across was her best bet at locating her two friends. Aqua flew in a little closer; it was a world covered with both lush forests and dusty valleys. She could even make out what appeared to be a tiny cottage, and a castle too. It was a populated world, after all. Aqua was glad; the search would be much quicker with some human help, as long as they were friendly. No matter what, she wouldn't let Master Eraqus down. Aqua took a deep breath.

'Well, here goes nothing!' she thought, and flew into the planet's surrounding atmosphere.

* * *

Aqua stepped up towards the cottage. She was almost shocked by how peaceful and quiet everything was. She heard barely a sound except the occasional twittering of birds and the splashing of the tiny stream. The wet grass crunched underneath her feet as she walked. Aqua wondered if she should call out, or just knock on the cabin door. It didn't have a lock, so she could just easily walk in on her own, but that would be rude. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey! Who're you?" a voice suddenly exclaimed from behind her.

Aqua jumped. She spun around to see seven small, human-looking figures marching towards her in a perfectly straight formation. They all looked very similar, with bulbous noses, bearded faces (except for one), and patched old clothes. The Key-blade Master could not help but stare; she had never seen people that looked like this before. She knelt forward a little to put herself at eye level with them.

"Hello...my name is Aqua. I'm, err, new around here. Who are all of you?"

"I'm Happy!" exclaimed the roundest of the dwarfs.

"My name is Doc."

"I'm...I'm Sleepy..."

"The name's Grumpy!"

"Sneezy."

"I'm Bashful!"

"And this guy," Grumpy pointed at the smaller dwarf beside him, "He's Dopey. He don't talk much."

Aqua giggled. She was liking this new world already. "Wow...you guys sure have some interesting names! So they're like your personalities too, right? That's clever! So, you all live together in the cottage over here?" She gestured towards the humble little structure.

"That's right!" Sneezy replied, but then he lowered his head, and the other dwarfs joined him in their sadness, "Well, there was actually...an eighth person too..."

"An eighth person?"

"Snow White!" Bashful proclaimed with unnecessary exaggerations.

"Snow White? I'm guessing from her name that she isn't a dwarf like you guys?"

Doc shook his head. "Nope, she's a tall woman all right. Let's go inside; we'll explain better in there."

The dwarfs led Aqua inside of the cottage. It was quite cluttered, barely leaving much room to walk around. However, that wasn't what caught Aqua's attention first. What drew her eye away was the fact that an entire buffet's worth of food was sitting atop the wooden table. Banana cream pie, apple sauce, roasted ham, spiced duck, chocolate pudding, and fresh bread, to name just a few dishes were present. It all smelled heavenly. Aqua spontaneously remembered how she had been so nervous about the master exam that she'd skipped breakfast. She was starving like nothing else, and never before had she seen so much food in one place. Much to her humiliation, her empty stomach decided to let out a hungry roar right then and there. Doc turned to her, chuckling.

"Ho ho ho, you must be pretty hungry, eh? You can help yourself, if you'd like."

Aqua was too embarrassed to discuss it, her cheeks burning. Instead, she asked, "...Why is all of this food here?"

Doc clasped his hands together and lowered his head, replying, "It was supposed to be for all of us and Snow White to enjoy, but she's disappeared. We tried our best to find her, we really did, but...oh, we don't know what to do anymore. None of us can even bear to eat when we're so worried about her safety like this."

"Oh, I see! She got lost in the woods? Would you like me to go and find her?" Aqua offered.

"What?" Doc seemed genuinely surprised, "You? But...but the forest is very dangerous recently! Would you really try to rescue Snow White for our sake?"

"Of course! I may be on a mission currently, but a Keyblade Master can't just ignore the cries of the innocent either! I'll go-" Suddenly, Aqua's stomach roared again, and the delicious scent of the food drifted past nostrils, "...After I just eat a little. I'm kinda hungry." She grinned sheepishly at the dwarfs.

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course! Fighting on an empty stomach is never a good idea!"

Aqua sat herself down at the table. The first thing she reached for was a leg of fried chicken. She licked her lips; it looked absolutely delicious. She sank her teeth into the toasted flesh. It tasted just as good as it appeared. Aqua finished the entire thing in only a few minutes, placed the cleaned bone onto her plate, and took another leg. She also shoved a loaf of bread into her mouth, and several spoonfuls of apple sauce. She loved all of it. Master Eraqus wasn't the greatest cook, so his meals always left something to be desired. This food, however, had no problems to be found whatsoever. It was the kind of cooking she had only dreamed about before. For some reason, she didn't want to stop, nor could she stop. Even though every ounce of common sense told her otherwise, she kept on eating.

"Um...miss? I hate to be rude, but aren't you going to go and save Snow White?" Sneezy asked.

Aqua had completely blocked out all unnecessary noise around her. More and more of the food disappeared from the table and into her expanding belly. Her flat abs gradually pooched outward, becoming rounder, tougher, bloated-looking. She was too drawn into the food. Everything that was edible in front of her, even food that she normally wouldn't touch, was welcomed with a degree of unrestrained gluttony. Aqua was like a hog at a trough, and if she had realized this earlier, she would have been quite ashamed. Instead, she ate and ate until she felt about to burst.

"Oooh..."

Leaning back in her seat, the Keyblade Master unleashed an unladylike belch from her crumb-coated lips. She cradled her orb-shaped belly like she would have a child. It hurt so much, but it felt so good at the same time. She was slowly slipping out of her food-induced state and back into reality. She belched again, and rubbed her eyes. As if awakening from a long dream, Aqua's eyes bulged when she saw the towering pile of dishes sitting in front of her. She just couldn't believe it.

"Wow...did I...did I really eat this much?" she asked to no one in particular.

Grumpy took a step forward. He didn't look too happy, as usual. "You probably would have eaten everything if you could, ya crazy girl! What were you thinking?"

"I...I don't know..." Aqua stared at her own palms as if they were suddenly covered in fur, "Why did I do that...?"

"Never mind that! What about Snow White? She's all alone somewhere in those woods! She needs your help! Stop lolly-gagging!"

"Y-You're right...let me just...oof!" The bluenette's attempts at standing up were all failures. Her belly was just too heavy and full. She clutched her stomach again, moaning; it would take a few minutes before the pain would subside. She was somewhat disgusted with herself for having such clouded judgment. How could she look Master Eraqus in the eye, or her friends for that matter, when she had chosen mere food over them?

Suddenly, the door of the cottage swung wide open. Everyone's attention was instantly caught. A beautiful young woman, out of breath and covered in minor bruises, stumbled inside. The dwarfs collectively gasped out loud. They watched for a moment as the girl crumbled to a heap on the floor.

"Snow White!" They cried. The dwarfs wasted no further time; scurrying around the collapsed woman, they carefully lifted her up and brought her over to the nearest chair.

"That's...Snow White?" Aqua honestly hadn't expected 'Snow White' to be so pretty. She was like a pretty little doll, all the way down to her clothing.

It didn't take long before Snow White woke up. As expected of his name, Doc was able to patch up all of Snow White's wounds before she even opened her eyes. Once she had pulled herself together, Snow White explained that she had been attacked by a number of strange, purple creatures in the woods, ones that she'd never seen before. They were constantly chasing after her. She could have easily been killed.

"And the only reason I was able to make it back here to all of you," Snow White explained in her sickeningly-sweet voice, "Was because a boy with blonde hair saved me. I didn't even get to ask him his name, but he had a sword with him...it didn't look like any kind of sword I've seen before though. It was like a...a key, I suppose."

Aqua found the strength to jump to her feet. "A blonde boy? With a sword like a key? You saw him?"

"Yes...and who are you, exactly?"

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure. The last thing I saw on the way out of the forest was someone in some kind of suit, flying into the sky...it was just so confusing..." Snow White buried her face behind her hands, too exhausted to say much else.

Aqua knew what she had to do. Ven had clearly been on this world, and was the one who rescued Snow White. However, if what the girl said was true, then he was long gone already. No doubt it meant that he wasn't far behind Terra either. Aqua started for the door; she couldn't waste time stuffing her face while both Ven and Terra were getting further and further away from her.

"Hey, where ya going?" Grumpy called out from behind her.

"I'm really sorry, but there's something I have to do! Thank you very - burp - thank you very much for the food! It was wonderful!"

"What? All you do is come here and eat our food despite saying you would help us? I hope you never come back, you greedy wench!"

As soon as she was outside, Aqua slammed her hand upon the armor guard on her shoulder, summoning her full-body suit. To accommodate for her bloated stomach, the armor now provided a more bulging midsection. It almost made her look like she was in the middle stages of pregnancy. Aqua blushed underneath her helmet; it was embarrassing, but necessary nonetheless. The young woman hopped onto her Keyblade-Glider, and shot off into the sky, quickly breaking through the planet's atmosphere and back into space. She looked around, but saw no sign of Ven or Terra. She sighed.

'It looks like this is going to take longer than I thought...and I just hope I don't get caught up with food again like that, whatever caused me to lose control...'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

In The Castle of Dreams...

"Thank you so much, Aqua, for everything! I'll finally be able to go to the ball now with your help!"

"Oh, it was no problem at all, Cinderella. I've been looking for a pair of friends of mine, but I couldn't just let you lose your chance at enjoying yourself like this!"

Aqua and Cinderella walked side by side as they gradually approached the magnificent, white castle. Aqua glanced at her new friend out of the corner of her eye; she had to admit that Cinderella looked quite marvelous in the sparkling white gown that the fairy godmother had given her. Even her hair was done up, and a little silver tiara was added to match. It had been a harrowing situation, but Aqua had succeeded in getting Cinderella out of the house, away from her evil step-mother's clutches. Cinderella could finally experience the night of a lifetime that she had been dreaming of. Even though Aqua knew that this was detracting from her mission, she couldn't help herself; she never turned down a need for help, no matter what.

After traversing through the garden, the two women began making their way up the staircase, towards the grand entrance hallway. A rather lanky-looking man with an eyeglass was waiting for them. For some reason, he seemed to mistake Aqua's odd clothing for appropriate wear, and beckoned her to come inside as well.

However, despite the festive mood of the people around her, Aqua still couldn't rid herself of a tiny concern she felt. She lowered her hand down to her stomach, and cringed when she felt a bulge of softness.

'I definitely gained weight...'

It was true. Aqua's previous gorging at the dwarfs' house had left her with a number of unwanted pounds. Even after the food digested and the swollen tightness went away, a small layer of fat was left behind. It covered her stomach, and at the very bottom a fist-sized roll pooched out. Her breasts were larger, and her butt had a bit more squeeze to it. Even her face was fuller. Not a single part of her body had been spared from being softened; she currently weighed about 168 pounds or so. Aqua just couldn't believe that she, a Keyblade Master, had let herself go like this. It would be difficult for her to face her friends again if she ever found them.

"Aqua...are you okay?" Cinderella's voice, and a tap on her shoulder, snapped her out of her thoughts. Aqua looked around; they were standing in the middle of the ballroom now. There was a good-sized crowd of men and women, all of them dressed just as splendidly as Cinderella. This was obviously a very high-class type of dancing event. Aqua started to feel nervous; would she really fit in here? Especially when her new weight was so visible like this? It felt like hundreds of eyes were all glaring at her little belly.

"Oh, Aqua, isn't this so wonderful? I just can't help but feel butterflies inside!"

"Y-Yeah, it looks really fun...hey, you're sure that Terra is around here, right?" Aqua turned to her. Apparently, Cinderella had met Terra earlier after her first dress had been ruined, and she was almost left to be killed by the Unversed. It was one of the other reasons why Aqua was following her. Hopefully, Terra hadn't left the planet already.

"I believe so. I saw him around here, and he said he was looking for someone too. I doubt he'd leave right away; he seemed like the kind of guy who never gives up on his goals!" Cinderella chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, he certainly is alot like that,"

"But for now, let's enjoy ourselves! They have a buffet over there, if you want anything,"

Aqua's eyes widened, and her breasts bounced all on their own. "...Buffet?"

Cinderella pointed to it, across the other side of the ballroom. Her jaw fell. It was the largest assortment of sweets and pastries that she had ever seen in her entire life. There was some salad and the like too, but she completely ignored that. For just a moment, in the very depths of her own heart, Aqua felt a disturbance. But it was such a brief experience that she hardly paid it any notice.

"It looks...ahem, it looks very good."

"It certainly does; are you hungry? I know you've been working so hard because of me, so I'm sure eating something would help you, right?"

"Yeah..." Aqua started to drool, "I think it would!"

In her sudden dream-like state, the bluenette forcefully pushed her way through the crowd, towards the coveted buffet table. The first thing she did was grab a large, thick eclair, filled with mouth-watering white cream. It was coated in chocolate sauce on top, and it felt quite heavy in her hands. She ran her tongue up and down its sides, taking in every inch. It was a superb specimen of an eclair, indeed.

Aqua ate the entire thing in two bites. She proceeded to help herself to another, and then another, and finally just went for two at a time. She made sure to lick up every single drop of cream that may have initially missed her mouth. As she ate, her chubby tummy once again began to bloat and swell into a ball shape. The quiet voice in the back of her head, the one that had been screeching for her to stop, slipped away into nothingness.

Stopping now would be like giving up everything that mattered.

"A-Aqua! What're you doing? Stop this!" Cinderella cried, dashing up to her friend while holding onto her gown. She looked quite distressed, and understandably so. Aqua glanced at the blonde from over her shoulder; she had an eclair in each hand, and a third one dangling out of her mouth. Her eyes were drawn to her stomach, which was looking quite puffy already. She suddenly remembered everything, and she realized that the last thing she would want to do was stuff herself so greedily again.

'Wait a minute...what in the world AM I doing?" she cried through a mouthful of half-eaten eclair.

"That's what I want to know! Aqua, I know you're hungry, but please, this is a formal dance! We can't just do whatever we want like this-"

Suddenly, Aqua, without explanation, shoved one of her eclairs straight into Cinderella's open mouth. The blonde coughed, nearly choking, but she ended up chewing and swallowing the whole thing anyway. Cinderella brought a hand to her lips, touched them with caution. Inside of her, something was blooming, a new discovery that changed her very way of thinking. Every single cell in her body was overcome with a powerful, erupting desire. Trembling all over, she pounced for the pastries on the table like a wild beast. Aqua followed suit.

"Oh my god...this food...I know I shouldn't be doing this, but after the things my step-mother forced me to eat for the past several years, this is heaven!" Cinderella cried.

The surrounding crowd stared at the two gorging women with looks of disgust, apprehension and confusion. For afar, though, the prince of the castle was having a whole different set of feelings. He couldn't deny that he found something very alluring about a woman who enjoyed her food. He didn't care much for women who showed off so much back-skin, so he had already picked the blonde as his future wife. He just had to make sure to find out her name later.

"Buuuuuurp!" The sound echoed throughout the entire castle.

After a straight hour of nothing but eating, Aqua was finally full. She fell onto the floor and belched a second time. Her uniform was stretched tightly by her overfed belly, which sat firmly between her spread legs. The way her shorts were digging into the crack of her slightly bigger butt made her squirm. The straps over her chest were pushed away to let her heftier breasts jiggle forth. From behind her, her back-fat was already beginning to pour over the other straps. She was like a blimp being pumped with air every other second. The blue-haired girl rubbed her stomach for some time, groaning and moaning, but Cinderella wasn't done eating just yet. There was a loud snap, and the straps around Cinderella's waist burst free. The kicking food-baby of her stomach emerged for all to see. It was at this point that Cinderella noticed what she had done.

"Oh...oh..." Unwilling to shame herself further by crying, the poor woman spun around and sprinted away. Well, as fast as one could go while wearing a dress and being stuffed to the point of bursting. The prince jumped to his feet, and darted after her. Fortunately, everyone else was too preoccupied with staring at Aqua to really take note of their leave. Unfortunately, at the bottom of the staircase, all the prince was able to find was one of Cinderella's glass slippers.

A hand, gentle yet firm, rested itself on Aqua's shoulder. She looked up to find herself staring back at Terra.

"T-Terra!"

Terra smiled at her. He wasn't going to dare bring up her weight gain anytime soon. "Aqua...I'm glad we finally ran into each other."

It didn't take long to clear away the onlookers, and the two keyblade wielders headed out onto the nearby balcony to speak in private. Aqua shivered as she stepped into the cold night; her stomach wobbled at the same time. The stars were scattered across the sky, and the wind was strong. Terra tried his best to ignore staring at the mesmerizing gut; he had keep himself focused on the mission at hand. He leaned his back against the railing and sighed. Aqua had also returned to her normal self.

"So...I bet you're wondering what I've been up to, huh?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"I've been trying to find Master Xehanort, to tell you the truth."

Aqua raised an eyebrow. "Master Xehanort? Why? He usually just comes and goes as he pleases, doesn't he?"

"There's something I need to talk to him about. He's been up to something recently, looking for pure hearts filled with light. I know you're trying to look out for me, Aqua, but really, I need to do this on my own. I promise I'll come back home safe, though."

"Terra..." Aqua didn't like the idea of keyblade users suspecting each other of heinous deeds, but she couldn't deny that Master Xehanort made her uneasy. Ever since they first met she could tell that there was something different about him. She just couldn't figure out what it was, though. He was always so nice to everyone, but at the same time, his very voice could make one's blood freeze over. He was a very intimidating figure. Suddenly, in the midst of this contemplation, Aqua remembered something else very important. Ven!

"That's right! Terra, Ventus is gone too! He ran off after you!"

"What?" This caused Terra to nearly lose his balance, "Ven is gone?"

"Yes...have you seen him at all? I heard that he was on a world I was at recently."

Terra shook his head, replying, "No, I haven't, unfortunately. I'll definitely keep an eye out though; if he's looking for me, then he's bound to listen too. I'll make sure he gets home."

"Thanks, Terra."

"No problem. You guys are like my family, I'd never let you down."

Aqua and Terra stared at each other in silence for a moment, smiling solemnly. They had been fighting alongside each other long enough to speak even without words. But then another burp escaped Aqua's lips. She covered her mouth, blushing furiously, but Terra just laughed it off. After speaking their good-byes, Aqua waddled off to apologize to Cinderella for her bad behavior. Every now and then she stopped to tug at her shorts again. As Terra watched her go, he felt his inner darkness stir within him. He didn't like this feeling, and it had to do with his female friend. It had occurred the instant she belched.

'Aqua...did I just sense darkness inside of her...?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The first thing Aqua discovered when she arrived on the world of the Enchanted Dominion was the blonde princess, sleeping so peacefully in her bed. She wasn't moving; the unconscious girl could just as easily be mistaken for a human-sized doll, so elegant and fragile. Aqua stared at the woman a little longer. Suddenly, her stomach growled, breaking the thick tension that only she had felt. Fortunately, due to being in a coma and everything, the princess did not hear it.

'Darn stomach...it just keeps getting bigger...' the bluenette thought, scowling.

Her body had gotten even flabbier since attending the ball with Cinderella, where she ended up stuffing herself with eclairs. A double-chin was evident on Aqua's face now, her breasts were larger than the mangoes Master Eraqus sometimes bought, and her stomach was a flabby little thing that pooched a few inches over her waistband. Her stomach had grown to the point that Aqua could fit her whole hand underneath the pudge, and actually lift it. She cringed whenever she let it go, watching it wobble erratically. Her back-fat was also becoming more cumbersome. Worse still, her butt-cheeks were growing fleshier and fleshier, causing her pants to dig deeper inside, turning the shorts into a makeshift thong. Her legs were much thicker now, too. It was all so embarrassing; she couldn't even go back home to change clothes because Master Eraqus would see her, and she'd be stuck with alot of awkward explaining to do. That was definitely out of the question.

Aqua sighed again and rubbed her stomach. It growled once more; she really was hungry. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like this dead girl could tell her where the refrigerator was, either.

Aqua stepped out of the bedroom, and into a long, thin corridor filled with light from the stained-glass windows. She only walked, almost waddled, a little further before she was suddenly accosted by a pair of small Unversed. The tiny demons jumped back and forth in a spastic manner, waving their little finger-less hands, snarling at the Keyblade master. It was almost as if they knew about her previous exploits in killing their allies. Aqua could feel the intense animosity radiating off of their skinny forms.

In response, she summoned her keyblade. "If you're after that girl, I won't let you take her!"

The first Unversed made its move. Aqua swung her blade, but the miniature creature easily evaded it. Aqua swung again and again, failing each time to hit. She quickly found herself getting out of breath. Sweat trickled down her soft face, and she was panting. She had lost so much of her strength and stamina from being unfit like this. She stumbled around helplessly before these two weak enemies that, otherwise, would have been an easy opponent. Aqua moaned; she just couldn't take it anymore. She threw out her hand and fired off a blast of ice. It was a direct hit, and the two Unversed were blown into pieces, completely erasing them from existence. Several more instantly materialized to take their place. Aqua held back the urge to swear right then.

"I can't take much more of this..."

Aqua, with what remained of her strength, ran through the crowd of Unversed, randomly tossing out magical attacks whenever she could. The Unversed burst into clouds of black smoke all around her. Eventually, after what felt like hours upon hours of endless running, she finally made it outside of the castle. Aqua would have collapsed from both relief and exhaustion, but she had no time to do so. She had to keep going. She crossed the ridiculously long bridge, wheezing and heaving, her puffy breasts and flabby belly wobbling up and down. For some reason, the Unversed let her cross. They just stared at her with their beady, red eyes as if even they were shocked by her fattened form.

Finally, at the edge of the forest, Aqua tumbled face-first into the dirt. Her chunky legs couldn't move her another inch even if she tried.

"Ugh...so...so tired..." she groaned.

The passage of time seemed to have slowed down to the speed of a tiny ant traversing a vast desert. Aqua was still breathing heavily even by the time that three fairies rescued her. As expected, they were taken back with their unexpected discovery. Not only had the girl been able to escape from the enemy-infested castle, but she did so while so overweight.

"Oh, dear! This poor girl! She's so exhausted and out of shape! We need to help her!"

Aqua suddenly felt herself enveloped in a comforting warmth, as if she had just been pulled into a loving embrace. It went inside of her and into the very core of her being. When the warmth finally went away, Aqua realized that she was no longer tired. In fact, all of her strength had been returned to her. She slowly stood up, her belly jiggling all the way. She turned to face the three fairies.

"You...you saved me...thank you so much!"

"It was nothing, my dear," The red-clad fairy replied, "We certainly could not leave you lying there. We were able to cast a spell that prevents you from getting tired easily due to your weight, but...unfortunately, we have no magic that can remove the weight itself."

Aqua glowered at her prodigious gut. 'It looks like we're going to be stuck together for a while longer.'

"If you came from the castle, then you must have seen the woman asleep in there."

"Yes I did. Who was she?"

The red fairy lowered her head. "Her name...is Princess Aurora. That poor woman, she was cursed by a witch and her heart was stolen from her."

"That's awful!"

"Indeed. The witch who caused all of this, Maleficent, lives in the ruins of an old kingdom not far from here. She's so close, but at the same time our powers together are sadly not enough to fully defeat her," The other two fairies shuddered with contempt at the very sound of the witch's name.

At that moment, an idea popped into Aqua's head. "How about I help you stop her evil reign and save Aurora?"

"What? You would do that...for us?"

"Of course! It's the least I can do to repay you for your help, and because I can't just leave someone who's in trouble to suffer like that!" Aqua grinned, causing her chubby cheeks to jut out even further. The magical old ladies immediately accepted the keyblade wielder's offer. They had witnessed a brief display of her power earlier, and she was certainly stronger than anyone else in the entire kingdom, being able to wield magic without a wand of her own.

The fairies led Aqua into the depths of the enchanted forest, eventually reaching what appeared to be a barrier made of light-green flames. The fairies stopped here.

"Aqua, dear, do you believe your magic can combine with ours to take down this shield blocking our path?"

"Well, maybe...but hold on a moment...I smell something..." Aqua stepped towards the flames.

"Smell something?"

And then, in a move that could be seen as completely idiotic, Aqua actually licked the flames. Her eyes almost bulged out of her skull; these evil magic tasted just like peanut butter. She took a large bite out of the fire, and then another, and another. The flames of mystical might was soft as taffy to sink her teeth into. It wasn't long before the entire barrier was now situated firmly inside of Aqua's stomach. The fairies, understandably, were flabbergasted. Aqua belched and gave her stomach a loving rub.

"I never knew black magic would taste so good!"

The fairies exchanged puzzled glances; this girl might really be their best hope in defeating Maleficent, after all.

* * *

"My, my...you are quite the rotund one, aren't you?" It was a voice that was cold, quiet and cruel.

Aqua stepped into Maleficent's throne room to be immediately welcomed by the dark, slender witch. The two glared at each other from their positions for some time, the fairies floating close behind. With a wave of her wand, Maleficent vanished from her throne, and appeared before the Keyblade Master, so close that Aqua's gut almost brushed her. Maleficent reached out , grabbing a handful of Aqua's belly flab. Aqua cried out; she jumped back to escape the witch's bad touch. She hated to admit that it had actually felt a little good too. Maleficent chuckled softly under her breath.

"You're soft too. How lovely." she sneered.

"You! You're the one responsible for all of this! Bring Princess Aurora back, and return her heart!" Aqua demanded at the top of her lungs. She swung her hand in an arc overhead, summoning her keyblade in the process.

Maleficent's soft chuckle rose into a thunderous barrage of laughter. She swiped her scepter in Aqua's direction, sending waves of dark-green flames directly at her. Aqua did not dare to dodge them. Instead, she simply opened her mouth wide and swallowed the attack whole. This time it tasted like milk chocolate. Maleficent blinked; did she really just see what she thought she saw? She threw another blast of fire. Aqua ate that one as well. The bluenette's belly was already swelling up again, but this time it wasn't with fullness. The flames converted to calories instantaneously, so Aqua was inflating with more and more fat. Rips and tears opened up all over her clothes. However, Aqua didn't notice this; she was too distracted by the tasty magic filling her belly.

"Why is my magic not working? What in the world is going on here?" Nonetheless, Maleficent continued to use her magic anyway. More and more of it poured down Aqua's throat, and she got bigger, bigger, bigger...and then...

The tearing of fabric echoed throughout the crumbled ruins, followed by Aqua's scream of horror and humiliation. She was completely naked, her too-small clothes lying in a heap all around her. Her fat, melon-sized breasts wobbled a good few inches in front of her, as did her gigantic, round stomach. Aqua's bum had expanded in size until they looked like overinflated pale beach-balls covered with dimples. Her arms were plump and her face was already giving a peek of a third chin. Aqua could no longer even try to deny the extent of her weight gain any longer; she was absolutely huge.

Maleficent only smirked this time instead of laughing. "You're a naughty girl, getting undressed for me like that..."

Aqua was close to tears at this point, and something dark deep inside of her started to bubble. "Oh, I can't take this anymore!"

She pounced at the witch with her keyblade held high. Maleficent didn't have the time to evade; her staff was knocked out of her hand, and Aqua snatched it in mid-air. With a cry, she fired the same beam of black flames at Maleficent, hitting her right in the mouth. Just like Aqua, Maleficent herself started to expand in the same fashion. The sorceress moaned; her flat stomach billowed outward, turning into a soft, pudgy gut that pushed tightly against her robes. Maleficent's face became too fat for her headpiece to hold anymore, and the horned adornment broke off, allowing her long hair to flow down her back. Finally, Aqua figured she had enough, and ended it with a kick to the older woman's stomach, knocking her out cold. The bluenette snapped the scepter in half.

"Geez...maybe I was a bit too hard on her..." Aqua huffed.

Suddenly, Aqua was surrounded with a bright light, and her outfit rematerialized onto her body. Fortunately, it was now a larger size to accommodate for her new girth. Aqua turned to face the three fairies, and bowed her head.

"Um...thanks for giving me my clothes back...sorry for being so indecent like that."

"Oh, it's no matter, dear! You won! Maleficent is defeated, and her spell over Aurora is surely broken!"

"You think so? All I did was knock her unconscious..."

"Well, you did break the main source of her power, the staff!"

"Oh..."

"Dearie, would you like to come with us? I'm certain that princess Aurora can reward you for your brave deeds. You certainly deserve it!"

Aqua waved it off. "I'm very sorry, but I can't go. I'm searching for someone important to me, and right now, I can't afford too many detours like this. I'm glad I could help, and please tell the princess I say 'hello'.

"Well, alright...if you're sure, dear. I hope your journey goes well." The red fairy replied, sounding slightly disappointed. Her two companions nodded their heads in agreement, and waved good-bye as they watched the blubbery bluenette waddle away. Once outside, where the warm air whipped against her fat face, Aqua summoned her keyblade armor. As expected, her armor was wider too, but it actually made her look even fatter than she already was.

'I hope I can find some way to lose all of this weight...' she thought, running a hand over her middle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Aqua couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when she saw that she was approaching Radiant Garden. Radiant Garden was a place that was well-known even to people such as herself, who hardly ventured off-world; it was a land of great achievements and brilliant minds. They were advanced far beyond many neighboring planets in the regards of both science and technology. Everything about the world and the people who lived there oozed with elegance and superiority. Master Eraqus spoke highly of the world in his past visits to the place. The world's ruler, Ansem the Wise, truly deserved such a moniker, and Aqua was slightly giddy at the idea of meeting the man himself.

There was a good chance that he had already developed a kind of machine that could rid her of this troublesome fat and flab once and for all. At her current size of 299 pounds, she was more determined than ever to lose weight.

'Steady...steady...'

Aqua had experienced trouble with piloting her keyblade-glider ever since she fattened up further on evil magic. Her humongous gut, tightly sealed within her compact armor, pressed against the steering bars, and the glider itself struggled to support her girth. More than once had she nearly spun herself out of control just from the slightest shifting of her belly. Aqua held back the urge to shout a few expletives as she neared the world's surface. The only good thing about any of this so far was that she was able to retain her original stamina and physical prowess, thanks to the fairy's magic. As she dropped down into the city square, she could make out the castle where Ansem the Wise resided, far off in the distance. Her main goal was to somehow reach that place without making a glutton of herself again. Aqua reverted her glider back into its blade form, and then it evaporated into light.

She started to waddle off, when a shrill voice called out. She turned to face them, but jumped back, frightened.

"My goodness! Young lady...did you...did you just come from the sky?"

Aqua was immediately accosted by a strange pair of men; a tall, middle-aged blonde man in a lab coat, and his pre-pubescent assistant. The younger boy had a face devoid of any emotion, whereas his older companion looked subdued, yet his eyes gave away his feelings of intense joy. Aqua's entire body seemed to jiggle and quiver with displeasure towards the older man. There was something about him that was clearly suspicious right off the bat, and it wasn't just his strange way of 'introducing himself'.

"You really did come out of the sky, didn't you? From...outer space, I believe?" The man spoke calmly and quietly, but there was little doubt his heart was racing.

"Um...yes?" Aqua replied.

"Wonderful! Excellent! Exquisite! And that machine you were riding, you turned it into some kind of key, and then it disappeared! How in the world did you do all of that? Just who are you? I've never seen anyone like you in Radiant Garden in all of my years! This is a wonderful discovery, and it happened all because I decided to take a walk today!"

The strange man's rant only confused the poor, fat Keyblade Master further. Aqua couldn't take it anymore; she didn't care about this man or what he wanted. She was about to speak up, to explain that she was busy with something and needed to leave, but then her stomach growled for food. Aqua and the man stared at one another for a few seconds.

"I see..." he murmured under his breath, "You're hungry...it makes sense. One would need to keep both large size and appetite to survive in the cold reaches of space."

"N-No...that's not..."

"Please. Say no more. I apologize for having neglected to properly announce myself. My name is Even, and this is my apprentice Ienzo. We work as researchers under the guidance of our world's glorious leader, Ansem the Wise. Have you heard of him?"

Aqua tried not to give away her astonishment over this fortunate piece of news. Her luck wasn't so bad after all; this unsettling man was actually a close friend of Ansem the Wise himself. There was little doubt that he would want to introduce her to the man, and all Aqua had to do was listen to his blabbering and follow through with it. It was perfect.

The man named Even brushed a stray hair out of his face, and slowly spoke, "I hope you can forgive me for my...well, performance just then. I was overjoyed to see someone such as yourself appear in my midst. You see, my mentor has recently been studying the aspects of traveling between worlds, something that a friend of his named Mickey has done before on previous visits. However, his recent work has hit a dead-end, but with what you have just shown, my dear, you may be able to help him continue this research and possibly complete it! I hate to ask so much of you, but you will be properly fed and rewarded for you aid...do you accept?"

Aqua weighed out her options, and Even's offer was truly a tantalizing one. After all, even if he did lie about his connections with Ansem the Wise, it wasn't like he could possibly assault her. She had both the keyblade and magical abilities of her own, after all. Even looked incredibly wimpy, and his assistant was just a child; what danger were they?

"Alright, if I'll be able to meet Ansem the Wise, then yes, I would love to help you!"

"Success! Thank you so much! Now, please, if you would follow me and Ienzo." Even bowed, and with a wave of his hand, the three of them were off. Or rather, Even and Ienzo walked ahead while Aqua lumbered behind with her slow and steady waddle.

"Teacher, are you sure about this? I thought you talked about wanting to get the edge over the 'old geezer'," Ienzo whispered to Even.

"Of course I am still doing that, Ienzo! Don't you realize this opportunity?" Even hissed, "This woman is from another world, and she possesses abilities beyond a normal human's...she would be a wonderful specimen to study, don't you agree?"

"Well, yes...but still..."

"Enough, Ienzo. To doubt oneself is not the way of a scientist. We must take advantage of any situation that could be useful to us! We will make this already grotesquely obese woman so fat that she will not even be able to move, and thus she will be stuck as our prisoner to observe and experiment on!"

Ienzo didn't bother bringing up morals and ethics with Even. Such things were of little use to a man so dedicated to science as him. The silver-haired boy glanced over his shoulder, at the obese woman. For just a moment, he felt pity for her, as she had no clue just what mess she had gotten herself into. He hoped that his teacher wouldn't treat her harshly in the first set of tests.

However, they did not reach the castle right away. Several times Aqua forced the two to wait for her as she purchased something from one of many local vendors. Hot-dogs, popcorn, sea-salt ice cream, all of it ended up firmly inside of Aqua's ever-growing gut. Even and Ienzo observed as the bluenette's belly pooched further outward, pouring over her waistband like melted butter over a bagel's edge. Her peach-like cheeks jostled up and down as she chewed, and so did her healthy double-chin. Her breasts were ridiculously bouncy, but they held onto gravity just enough so they wouldn't sag. When she sat down, the bench underneath would creak in agony from supporting her massive buttocks.

There was something undeniably cute about how round and soft Aqua had become; she was like a living plush toy. Ienzo pondered how it would feel to actually hug her.

'Well, she's going to be far larger than this once we're done "preparing" her...'

* * *

From the moment that Aqua had arrived on Radiant Garden to her leave with Even and Ienzo, she had been watched. Braig peered through the scope of one of his arrow-guns, placing the bead in the middle of Aqua's flabby back. Her guard was down, and her fat had surely made her weak; it would just take a single shot to kill her right then and there. Instead, Braig lowered the gun and looked to the much older man standing beside him.

"She's the one, right?"

"Of course. She's just like the description I gave you, isn't she? Granted, she's much larger than I remember, but that shouldn't matter any." Master Xehanort growled in his rough, scratchy voice, stroking his goatee as he spoke. Braig looked at Aqua again. He may have always been a man willing to kill women or children for the sake of money and power, but for the first time in years, he found himself second-guessing his job.

"Why do you need her killed, anyway?" Braig asked.

"She has to die; it's all apart of my master plan. I need to awaken the darkness inside of her friend, Terra. Hearing the news of her death would surely push him to the brink of despair!"

"I see..."

"What does it even matter to you? You're an assassin, and killing people is your job. I thought you said that this was a hiring service where no questions were asked?"

Braig shrugged, replying, "Yeah, man, but you didn't tell me she'd be the hot kind of fat? This isn't something I usually advertise about myself, but I like my women how I like my milkshakes: extra-thick. It's difficult for me to willingly off such a rare type of woman like her, y'know?"

The elderly Keyblade Master rolled his eyes. "Ugh...you think you're funny, but you wouldn't know humor if it bit you on your scrawny little ass. Back in my day, we had real humor, I tell you what-"

"Okay, okay, grandpa! I'll go and hunt down the girl as long as you promise not to go all 'flashback to the glory days' on me! Deal?"

Master Xehanort's lips curled into a wicked grin. It worked every time.

When the trio finally arrived at the castle of Ansem the Wise, Even had hoped to see a shocked look on Aqua's chubby face. Instead, she simply regarded the immense palace with an affirmative nod. It was no big deal. She had seen much bigger castles back at the Land of Departure, for sure. However, the scientist still felt miffed about such a lackluster response. This castle would soon belong to him (once his secret plan came into fruition), so he expected all visitors to be in total awe seeing his future home. Nonetheless, he pushed these passionate feelings aside for now and ushered the girl inside.

"So, tell me, Ms. Aqua, just what kind of food do you enjoy most? I would hate to serve a special guest something that she could not fully appreciate."

"Oh, it doesn't matter much to me. You don't even have to cook for me; I'm trying to lose all of this weight actually. I'm hoping that your leader Ansem the Wise might know something on how I can rid myself of these pounds quickly."

"Hmm...not to be rude, but why did you eat all of that food earlier, though? You nearly sent an ice cream stand out of business because you bought out their whole stock."

"Oh, yes, that...err..." Aqua chuckled sheepishly, cheeks bright pink, "Whenever I see food lately, I just get so obsessed with eating it all. I don't know why, and it's just causing more and more trouble for me lately! I'm really hoping that Ansem the Wise can help me with that, as well."

'Ansem the Wise, Ansem the Wise, it's always Ansem the Wise...why doesn't this bitch ask ME for help with her weight problem?' Even thought to himself. Of course, he figured right afterward, it would only be useful to him if she did get fatter and fatter right now. He would make her become so large that she'd be pinned to the floor with her own flesh. It would save alot of money on restraining mechanisms and a cage too. Even cackled madly in the privacy of his own mind. It was almost frightening to think that one could possess such intellect; thankfully, he was the one who was just that smart, so there was nothing to fear.

"Well, please don't hold yourself back from indulging over something like that. We all deserve to treat ourselves every now and then, my dear. No need to be ashamed." Even explained once he had gotten hold of himself. Aqua cocked her head slightly, causing her double-chin to puff out further.

"...Are you sure? Ansem the Wise won't think badly of me because of my problem?"

"Of course not! He is our kind and beloved sage-king, after all! Just behave as he would expect you to behave, believe in his words, and all will be well!'

'He may as well be the son of some kind of almighty holy spirit...or whatever it is we pray to around here.' Ienzo thought, rolling his eyes.

Even and Ienzo led the portly Keyblade Master through several hallways, eventually coming to a stop inside a massive dinning room. with a table that stretched at nearly twenty feet across. Sitting atop this magnificent piece of woodwork was virtually an all-you-can-eat buffet of almost every food that Radiant Garden had to offer. There was an especially large platter of sea-salt ice cream bars. Aqua started to drool again.

"What...is this?" she asked.

"Well, Ansem the Wise is quite busy in his lab most of the time," Even explained, "Of course, it would be rude to simply make you wait around with nothing to do, and I know how hungry you must be, so I ordered ahead of time during our walk back here for the cooks to prepare a grandiose meal for you!"

Aqua didn't know whether to thank or curse the man. This insatiable desire to eat was beginning to rise up from deep within her, and her stomach growled in response. She could feel her feet dragging her closer and closer to the table. Her flabby arms shot out in front of her, groping the air, hoping to soon grab hold of a pair of double-bacon cheeseburgers. Even's smile grew wider with each motion she took towards the food. He had seen it with his own eyes; she was powerless to food, and he was going to use that weakness of hers to his advantage, and milk it until it ran dry. Once she was fully sated and unable to move herself, he would force her to reveal her powers to him...even if it meant threatening with violence.

"Ienzo, won't you please do something to entertain our guest?"

"Like what?"

"Well, what can you do, anyway?"

"Not alot, teacher." Ienzo shrugged.

"Ugh...I don't know why I bother keeping you around..."

Aqua was too busy shoveling handfuls of delicious meat into her maw to pay attention, anyway. A chair was unnecessary; she simply stood where she was while she gorged. Her mind had completely given into the urges, and she loved it so at first, just like she did every other time. As she ate, her stomach grew larger, and heavier. Although the fairies of Enchanted Dominion had made Aqua's outfit unbreakable, it still creaked with the sounds of stretching and swelling. Every part of her body was expanding on sight...

* * *

"Halt! Who are you? Do you have business here?"

Aeleus and Dilan crossed their weapons together, blocking the only door leading into the castle. Braig let out a disgruntled sigh.

"I'm on official business, okay? I got a job to do, just like you guys, right?"

"Do you have business here?" Dilan repeated.

Braig really wasn't sure what to say; he had just followed Aqua and the two scientists to this place, and now his path was barred. He had to come up with some kind of elaborate string of lies and truths to get inside, and fast. "Well...a girl came through here, right? A blue-haired girl with a really big, squishy belly?"

Dilan's brow furrowed as he recalled everyone who had recently passed through the front gates. "Squishy...squishy...was it squishy, Aeleus? Do you remember?" he turned to his companion.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it. Did you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare touch a lady so inappropriately without her consent!"

"And you think I would do that, then? Just what sort of friend do you make yourself out to be?"

Braig groaned; now he caused these two lug-heads to start arguing with each other somehow. However, he also saw this as the perfect window of opportunity to sneak in. He really was far smarter than he gave himself credit for. Braig tip-toed past the guards, and was about to lay his gloved hand upon the handle, when he felt something sharp poke him in the back. He looked over his shoulder to see both Aeleus and Dilan glaring at him with hate-filled eyes.

"You bastard! You aren't stepping a foot inside of this building as long as we're both here!"

Despite the situation, Braig couldn't help but grin a little. He was an assassin by trade, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy some direct combat now and then. "Is that so? I guess that means," he raised his hands, and his arrow-guns materialized out of thin air, "I have to remove you guys first."

"Dammit! He has weapons on him!"

"Restrain him!"

Aeleus swung his broad-axe directly for Braig's head. Instead, it only hit thin air. Leaping high above the two men, Braig fired a barrage of needle-like projectiles down to them. Aeleus leaped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being turned into swiss cheese. Dilan, however, simply swung his spear in an arc overhead, and the projectiles shattered apart. Braig's smile widened; these guys wouldn't be so easy to take out, after all. Fortunately, though, he had the powers of darkness on his side. Braig vanished.

"He can teleport!" Dilan shouted.

"Where did he go?" Aeleus, however, soon learned the answer to his own question when he felt a burning pain in the top of his right arm. Sure enough, it had been pierced with one of Braig's projectiles. He placed his hand onto the wounded shoulder, only to have the crystal arrow puff away into smoke. There was no blood on his clothes, or even an open hole where he had been hit. Nonetheless, the pain was as real as anything else. A nice way to kill someone without leaving any traces. The perfect weapon for a sniper assassin.

"I think I should kill you first." Braig sneered. Aeleus raised his head to find the arrow-gun pointing at his face. He closed his eyes; he had always been prepared to die in the line of duty, after all.

Dilan instantly knew that he wouldn't have enough time to save his friend. "Aeleus!"

Braig prepared to pull the trigger, to take the guard's life in cold blood...when he suddenly realized that a huge shadow was looming over him. He looked toward the sky, and all of his concerns with hunting down Aqua immediately vanished. Now he had something else to worry about. Aeleus and Dilan also couldn't help but stare at it.

"What in the world is that thing?"

* * *

"Buuuuuurp!"

Aqua's mighty belch caused the towers of plates surrounding her to tremble violently. Even couldn't believe his eyes; the bluenette had eaten everything that he had to offer, and more. Her belly had surged outward by nearly a foot in the middle of her meal; it folded under into three deliciously thick rolls of flab. Aqua burped again as she caressed her rolls; they were so soft and fluffy in her hands,just like freshly-baked cinnamon buns, the thought of which made her hungry again. Her belly eclipsed both her lap and knees entirely. The rolls wrapped around her waist, giving her a hefty pair of love-handles to boot, and her back-fat completely devoured her outfit's straps from behind. Her legs were fleshier than ever, and they were now in a constant state of rubbing together. She must have gained at least twenty pounds from this feast.

"Oh, man...I'm so full!" Aqua cried.

"This woman...she's absolutely incredible..." Even was trembling all over. His genius had not prepared him for those scenes of how she viciously tore apart the innocent chicken pot pie, or how she sucked the sea-salt ice cream straight off the stick. It was all so morbidly fascinating.

The girl let out yet another belch, and even a small toot from her rear. Normally, she would have been mortified, but this time she was just too stuffed to care much about anything else. She ran her hands up and down her belly, desperate to soothe the aching pains. Her gloves had already ripped apart to give room to her sausage-like fingers. Aqua felt like she could pop at any moment, either that, or the chair would eventually give in to her enormous butt. Eyes glazed over, lips still coated with crumbs, Aqua was starting to slip into a food coma. However, a Keyblade Master's work was never done.

"Ah!" Ienzo's cry echoed throughout the dining hall, and Aqua and Even immediately turned to look at him. The silver-haired boy was staring out a nearby window that overlooked the castle entrance. He slowly backed away, shaking all over.

"What's wrong, Ienzo?"

"There's...there's a monster outside! It's huge!"'

"A monster?"

Even looked out the window as well, and sure enough, the castle guards and some other fellow were busy fighting a gigantic Unversed. Its body was made out of several Unversed combining into one; that way, its arms and legs moved freely from the head. While the hands and feet spun wildly without purpose, the head continued to fire barrage after barrage of lasers upon the three men. It did not look like they had any chance to strike back and it wouldn't be long before they were defeated.

"Dammit! Aeleus...Dilan...just what are those fools doing? Why don't they kill the thing already; what do they think we're paying them for?" Even cursed under his breath.

Suddenly, Aqua, despite her fullness, jumped to her feet. "Hold on, did you just say there's a monster out there?"

Even was even more surprised than Aqua was at seeing her being able to walk. "You...you can still stand? After eating that much?"

"Some fairies from a previous world I visited helped me, they gave me the ability to walk and fight even when I've gotten this large..." Aqua replied.

'Magic?' Even thought, 'You have to be kidding me...something that totally goes against the rules of science has made her invulnerable to my plan? How can I possibly contain her when she's still capable of movement and, by that extent, fighting back? What am I supposed to do now?'

"If there's a monster out there, then I think I'm the only one capable of destroying it for good," With a wave of her hand, Aqua summoned her keyblade into existence. Aqua pushed herself past the agony of her bloated stomach, waddling towards the door. Even and Ienzo made no attempt to stop her. Her large, heavy butt shook back and forth with each step she took, the shorts digging deeper inside. Her legs were more like pillars of rolls than the slender thighs they once were. It was not long until she had disappeared down the hallway and out of sight.

"What should we do, teacher?" Ienzo finally asked, looking up at the older man.

Even rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I hate to say this, but it looks like our experiments on our otherworldly visitor will have to be put on indefinite hold. I guess there's little choice right now. We're under attack! Ienzo, go and fetch me my prototype shield from the lab! I believe it's time for a test-run!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Gah!"

Braig skidded backward on the heels of his shoes, clutching his face. Blood trickled out from the gaps of the fingers covering his right eye, and he also had a wide cut on his opposite cheek. He cursed himself for having let his guard down, and actually get injured so badly. This was the first time that anything like this had ever happened. Even worse that it had to happen on his oh-so-handsome face. He could only hold one of his arrow-guns now, but from the looks of it, his weapon wasn't doing much damage to the monster in the first place.

"This ain't good...not at all..." he grumbled, still letting a desperate grin tug at his lips nonetheless.

Dilan was struggling to remain standing, and Aeleus was already out of breath. The Unversed, however, seemed to be taking its time, as if it was simply toying with them. It was as if it knew from the start that these three men weren't a threat to its well-being. Seeing this was just another blow to Dilan's and Aeleus' pride as guards.

"Bastard..." Dilan swore under his breath. One of the Unversed's hands hovered over him, prepared to squash the defeated soldier like a worthless bug.

Fortunately, a certain fat girl knew a couple of long-range spells.

"Fira!"

The Unversed's arm exploded in an eruption of flames, and it was gone. Dilan stared in disbelief at the spot where the arm had been floating, and then he looked over at his approaching savior. It was the squishy-bellied girl that Even had brought into the castle. She waved her key-shaped sword like a wand, and a green light enveloped all three of the downed men. Their strength was returned to maximum levels almost instantly.

"Are you two alright?" Aqua asked, waddling up to Dilan and Aeleus. Every part of her body was jiggling fiercely, and even though she appeared out-of-shape and weak, she was probably the strongest out of anyone there. The guards glanced at one another before looking to Aqua again.

"Yes, we're fine...thank you."

"It's no problem. This is a large Unversed! I'm going to need all of the help I can get with this one, if you don't mind?"

"Hmph." It was the closest Aeleus had come to laughing in a long time, "As if we'd leave here with a job unfinished."

"Thanks! And...what about your friend over there?" She motioned towards Braig, who was still holding onto his face. The Cure spell had given them back their energy, but it couldn't heal destroyed body parts, unfortunately.

"Him? He's no friend of ours. In fact, it was thanks to this Unversed here that we had to stop killing each other for a moment. Whether he lives or dies doesn't matter to us,"

"Oh..." Aqua was about to say something, no doubt one of many preachy speeches that she had written down while bored, but the conversation was cut short by the sudden reminder that a giant, murderous Unversed was standing right behind them. Its remaining arm and its large, twirling torso charged straight for them. With their power renewed, Dilan and Aeleus leaped into the fray, blocking their attacks with their weapons. Aqua took this moment to her advantage. Aqua unleashed a gust of wind underneath her feet to propel herself high into the air. If she took out the head, then the rest of the Unversed was sure to follow. However, it wasn't so simple; the Unversed had noticed her ascent. Before it could fire off another beam, it was struck in the face with several crystal arrows, courtesy of Braig. That gave Aqua the time she needed to strike. She swung her keyblade...but her stomach hit the enemy first, and she collided with the creature. They tumbled to the floor in a burst of smoke and dust.

Dilan sliced the other arm into pieces with his spear, shouting, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know!" Aeleus replied. His tomahawk made quick work of the Unversed's torso.

When the smoke cleared, Aqua was found to be quite intact, but the Unversed had been squashed flat by her colossal backside.

"Oops..." Aqua blushed, but for once she had a reason to be thankful to her fat.

Braig, still clutching his damaged eye, opened a small portal to darkness and vanished. He had no chance at assassinating the target right now, not with these injuries or with Dilan and Aeleus around to stop him. There was also the fact that she was much fatter and cuter-looking close up than he expected; it made things difficult. The darkness in his heart wavered a little when she healed him out of unconditional kindness.

Suddenly, the castle doors swung open, Even waltzing out with a large, blue shield. Ienzo was close behind him. "Have no fear, my friends! This new weapon I have designed, possessing both perfect offense and defense, will eliminate this threat post-haste! I...oh, it's already gone, eh?"

"It looks like it, Teacher."

"Feh! How disappointing...this day started off so well, and now all of this happened...can't I ever win? God...I need a drink...screw this..." Even continued to mutter scornfully to himself as he stormed back into the building, looking more dejected than normal.

Instead of following his mentor, Ienzo walked over to join the others. Dilan and Aeleus were struggling to get Aqua back onto her feet; she was incredibly heavy even for a pair of burly men like themselves. The bluenette blushed harder from such an embarrassing display of her fatness.

"Did everything go alright?" Ienzo asked.

"Yeah, thanks to this girl here. She took down that monster in a single hit!" Aeleus replied. Finally, with one more heave-ho, they succeeded in getting Aqua back onto her feet. Aqua brushed herself off, but she couldn't reach down very far as her blubbery gut kept getting in the way. It almost made her want to scream,.

Ienzo nodded to her. "Thank you for your help."

"Huh? Oh, it's...it's nothing! I'm always willing to help out those in need! It comes with the job, really," Aqua chuckled sheepishly, rubbing her stomach at the same time.

"I know it's not much, but...take this."

Ienzo reached into his coat pocket and took out a small ticket labeled 'Disney Town' with an image of a colorful, bright village. He placed it into Aqua's open palm.

"I got two tickets from some weird duck walking around town. I got an adult pass for my teacher, but I doubt he would ever go, so you can take it. If you're really capable of traveling across worlds, then you can probably find this place."

Aqua's grin widened, and she pulled the boy into a tight, squishy hug to thank him. Ienzo enjoyed it just as much as he thought he would.

It wasn't much later before Aqua decided to take leave from Radiant Garden. Ansem the Wise was refusing all visitors, and he didn't even so much as listen to Aqua's story. There was little else the girl could do but simply accept fate and continue her search for Ventus and fighting more of the Unversed. Her duties as a Keyblade Master were difficult, but even though her weight continued to climb, her drive to be fulfill Master Eraqus' orders never faltered. She pierced through the heavens of the planet, eventually entering the darkness of space. Drifting along, she wondered if she would ever see Even, Ienzo or the two guards again. They were exceptionally nice people, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The first world that Aqua discovered since she had left Radiant Garden was a small, colorful village flanked by a large castle. Aqua took out the ticket that Ienzo had given her, and upon inspection, realized that it resembled the picture almost perfectly. She wondered just what sort of festivities a world like this would have on it. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled again. Aqua groaned; with each world she went to, her willpower grew weaker and her stomach's appetite literally grew stronger. Ansem the Wise was unable to help her, and she couldn't keep herself under control whenever she spotted delicious food. Her stomach was heavier, her thighs permanently touched, her butt was a weapon all on its own...if she didn't do something to curb her eating problem soon, then she might become too big to ride the Keyblade Glider anymore.

As Aqua lowered herself into Disney Town from atop her Keyblade Glider, she could hear the sounds of jolly music echoing through the air. She landed in what she believed to be the town square, and hopped off. She didn't waddle very far before she caught sight of a few of the town's residents; three small duck-children, all of them resembling each other, with only their differently colored clothes to set them apart. Aqua didn't know why, but she felt a bit disturbed seeing it. Nonetheless, she approached them with her usual friendly attitude.

"Um, hello there. My name is Aqua, and I'm new here...this is Disney Town, isn't it?"

The duck in the red shirt nodded his head. "It sure is! Today is the day of the Dream Festival! It's the most exciting event of the year!"

"Wow, it sounds really fun," Aqua knew that she had a job to accomplish, but she found herself enthralled with the idea of a festival; she had never been to one before. "What sort of attractions do you have?"

"Well, over here we have a machine that shoots ice cream; our uncle built it for us! He's really rich!"

Aqua gasped. All of her attention had been diverted away from the festival, and to the fact that there was a mechanism that could fire out sweet, sugary ice cream. She fought hard to keep herself from drooling right then and there. "Ice...did you just say it shoots ice cream? Like, how much ice cream?"

"Well, we don't know. It's never run out on us before!" replied the green-wearing duck with a shrug.

Aqua nervously tapped her fingers together. "...Would it be alright if I tried it out?"

"Of course you can! Queen Minnie is always telling us to share!"

Aqua cautiously waddled over to the ice cream-spewing machine; a large, red contraption with handlebars and even a cushioned seat on top. The blue-haired woman hungrily licked her lips. Her stomach was roaring, screaming, to be filled yet again. She broke out into a cold sweat; she didn't know what to do. Her brain was telling her to stop, but at the same time her fat belly was ordering her to go on. Aqua started to imagine just what plethora of flavors were probably being held inside of the machine, and just how much it could fire out at once. Aqua tried to block out these thoughts with memories of times with her friends, but it wasn't working. She just wanted to eat ice cream so badly. She wanted it all for herself. No one would be able to take even a drop of her precious ice cream.

Suddenly, Aqua stopped. For a brief instant, she could sense darkness from somewhere, but she didn't know the exact location. And then, she succumbed.

The blue duck stepped closer to her. "Are you okay, ma'am?"

'It just keeps getting worse and worse...' Aqua thought to herself. Her stomach snarled like the monster that it was.

"Hello?"

Aqua turned to the three ducks, her belly swaying back and forth as she moved. "Could you show me how to turn it on?" Her eyes were alight with some kind of twisted excitement. Fortunately for her, the ducks seemed to be unaware of it, as they happily agreed to switch the machine on. Aqua positioned herself so the ice cream would go directly into her mouth and down her throat. She ran her hands up and down her zaftig thighs with anticipation.

"Miss? You're not supposed to stand in front of the machine-"

"Just activate it already!" Aqua snapped back at them, with a little more harshness than intended.

The red duck winced. "Well, okay...you asked for it!" he pressed the large button in the middle of the control panel.

Aqua was almost knocked backwards from the force that the ice cream came at her. A myriad of flavors filled her mouth all at once. It was so cold, yet so sweet. Aqua's eyes rolled back with ecstasy. Each scoop of ice cream she ate prompted her stomach to hang lower and lower, eventually touching the ground itself. With her free hand, she rubbed it; her stomach felt like a dam that could burst at any second. It was so taut and hard. Of course, this caused the rest of her body to steadily expand as well. Her stomach was obviously the part of her that grew the largest. It was becoming so large that, in her hunched position, it was starting to lift her off of the ground. It was huge and round, a giant flabby, pale sphere of fluff. Aqua could barely keep her hands away from it; it gave her a sensual feeling as she tugged and prodded at it. Rolls upon rolls upon rolls poured out all over her gut and back, and her muffin-top transformed into a full spare-tire. Stretch-marks ran all over the expanse, and her bell-button had been devoured between folds. Her butt was so incredibly thick and wide, the cheeks alone about the same size as Aqua's entire body in her thinner days. To accommodate them, Aqua's thighs became like massive steel bars; strong and unmoving, yet these bars were incredibly soft all the same. Her breasts shot up to a bouncy P-cup; they were breasts that could rival the best of them.

After what seemed to be hours, the red duck finally stopped the machine. Aqua licked her lips, belched, and then sat down to rest. The ducks stared at her; with all of that blue on her, she looked like an overly ripe blueberry. They didn't even think it was possible for someone to be able to eat so much food like that, and yet this woman did it. It was a hard choice between either being impressed or being freaked out of their wits. Aqua moaned. Her stomach hurt like hell, and she had a major brain freeze...but she was still glad she went through with it.

"T...Thanks..." she murmured.

"Um, you're welcome?"

A few minutes of silence passed, Aqua massaging her gut, the ducklings unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, Aqua spoke up again. Her voice was slightly thicker due to the fat in her neck, and she kept burping every few seconds.

"...Is there any other event with this much food involved?"

"Well, there's the Fruitball down the street-"

"Sounds good to me!" With a surprising bounce onto her feet, Aqua dragged her precarious bulk towards the next festivity to enjoy.

Unfortunately, things didn't go so well for her there either.

"I got it! I got it!"

Aqua leaped high into the air just as the gigantic mound of grapes flew overhead...and ate one of them whole. She then jettisoned herself off of another grape to sink her teeth into the apple, and finally, spun herself counter-clockwise in mid-air so she could carve off a large portion of a pineapple. Any of the other fruits that fell in her vicinity were also subjected to this violent display of slicing and dicing, being devoured completely by the big woman. She got even fatter from eating the fruit too. Of course, Horace didn't like this in the slightest.

In the end, Aqua was thrown out, and she was left to aimlessly wander. She eventually ended up at the race track, alone. She leaned over the fence, gut pressing against the rails, and sighed. Her mind was clearer now; she remembered everything she had done when she let down her guard. She stuffed her face yet again and ruined the Fruitball event. This wasn't like her at all. She hardly recognized herself anymore; she had become a gluttonous wreck, an ever-expanding persona of decadence and depravity.

'Ugh, what is wrong with me?' the severely bloated bluenette thought to herself, 'It's getting worse and worse...my hunger...'

"Hey there! Never seen the likes of you around these parts before! You up to trouble or something, sis?"

Aqua jumped. A very strange-looking figure was approaching her. He appeared to be some kind of obese cat-like man, except he was wearing one of the dumbest superhero outfits (at least she thought it was supposed to be a superhero) Aqua had ever seen. It actually reminded her a little of the Keyblade Rangers show she used to watch as a kid. She had never been a fan of the poorly edited action sequences, yet it inspired Terra to take up training in the first place.

"My name is Aqua. I'm from another world, so you're right about me not being from around here," she explained to the cat-man. Her voice quivered a little. She kept thinking back to how she let herself eat all of that ice cream. She was disgusted with herself.

"Yeah, 'zat so, eh? Well, I'm Captain Justice, and I'm here to keep an eye on you, sweet-cheeks! Now that I look at ya, you resemble this girl Horace was just telling me about; she gave him alot of trouble! Ate all of his fruit and forced the event to close down! The most shameful thing I've ever heard, and I'm a guy who has alot to be ashamed about!"

Aqua was so flustered she could hardly speak; she really had been turning into a terrible person ever since she started gaining weight, acting so selfish and irresponsible. She wasn't a warrior of light like she had aspired to be. While Terra and Ventus were out and saving people from darkness, she was just causing trouble and getting fat. Tears swelled up in Aqua's eyes.

"Y-Yes...that was me...I let myself get out of hand! I'm so sorry!" Aqua gripped her head between her chubby fingers and sobbed. All of her feelings came flowing out in one burst. For the first time since she began her adventure, she felt truly weak. She could no longer bring herself to hold back; she just wanted to get this off her chest so badly. Her face was stained wet with her tears. With each heave of breath she took, her body jiggled wildly.

For some reason, Captain Justice was taken aback by her confession. "Oh, uh, so it was you, huh? You...you admitted it pretty easily there...uh, is everything alright? Do you want me to take you into custody or something...?" It was his secret shame that he didn't know how to properly interact with women at all. Even worse if they were crying as hard as this particular girl was.

"I just don't know what to do anymore! I can't find my friends, and I keep gaining weight! It's awful! I'm not cut out to being a Keyblade Master at this rate! Terra should have passed; not me!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I should just give up! There's no point in trying anymore! I'm a failure!"

This time, Aqua got a reaction out of the cat-man. "What? A failure? Hey, now, don't go throwing out words like that so casually! I'm sure things aren't that bad for ya! You just need to take a deep breath-"

"I just can't take it anymore! I keep eating and eating, and now...there's no way I can ever lose all of this weight...I can't do it!"

Suddenly, something very strange began to happen. Captain Justice, or Pete as he was really known, stared on in horror as black flames started to waft off of Aqua's body. It almost looked as if it was peeling away her very skin. The blue-haired woman started to moan weakly, falling to her knees. Her moans escalated into full-on screams of anguish; more and more of the menacing flames broke out all over her. Her eyes flickered between blue and yellow. Captain Justice didn't know what to do; this was a problem way beyond his caliber.

"W-What do I do? What do I do?"

"You, my pudgy friend, don't have to do anything." a voice suddenly spoke up. "She's all ready for the last stage, so I'll be taking her off your hands, if you don't mind!"

A portal of darkness opened behind Aqua, and a boy stepped out. He wore an organic-looking red and black suit, and his face was hidden behind a black glass helmet. He held a blade in one hand that was shaped similarly to a key. Captain Justice could instantly tell that this kid was not someone to take lightly. He continued to watch on as the mysterious boy grasped Aqua by the back of her collar, and dragged her into the portal. It was harder than he expected, though, and the boy was actually out of breath once he got the obese girl inside. With one final glance in Captain Justice's direction, he vanished along with the portal.

'...Maybe I should just go back on my usual rounds...' the cat-man thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Aqua awoke to a burning pain in her temple, and an ache in the pit of her belly. She tried to stand, but she was just so heavy, and not all of the ice cream and fruit had been digested yet. Aqua groaned; she had never felt so bloated in her entire life, and considering all of the eating she'd been doing in the past few days, that was saying something. As she struggled to lift herself, she took in her surroundings. She was inside some kind of elongated space, not on the world she was in previously, nor in space itself. Strange black images flowed across the imaginary walls; it was almost like something was swimming inside of them. Aqua felt a chill. This was definitely a bad place to be lost in.

Suddenly, before Aqua could even think, a door to darkness appeared before her. A boy in an organic-looking red and black suit walked out of the portal, keyblade in hand. The glass on his helmet faded away to reveal his youthful features. For some reason, looking into his golden-yellow pupils, Aqua could have sworn she was staring back at Ventus. Of course, it was a completely ridiculous notion, yet that feeling continued to linger on even after the boy spoke. He flashed an obnoxious, shit-eating grin at her.

"Good morning, Aqua. It took you alot longer than I thought for you to awake...you fat cow."

"You!" Aqua choked out, "Who are you? What are you?"

"You can call me Vanitas. There isn't much point in keeping secrets, considering what I'm about to do to you, so I'll just get it over with. I'm actually the dark part of Ventus' heart, and the origin of all the Unversed. I'm here to make sure that my master and I succeed in both creating the X-blade and taking control of Kingdom Hearts for ourselves! That's why we need your two dumbass friends to help us out. Any questions?"

"I...I..." Aqua was, understandably, blown away by these sudden revelations.

Vanitas's smirk widened. "I really love that expression on your flabby face. It's just so fitting to the situation."

Gradually, the connections were made within Aqua's mind, and her rage started to fester. "So...you're the one who drove Ventus and Terra to run away like they did? This is all of your fault!" she shouted. She would have said more, but a sudden burst of pain shot through her body, and she could feel all of her hatred and spite bubbling up from within. It couldn't be overlooked anymore; she had allowed darkness to form inside her heart. Aqua was so ashamed of herself. Her fat gut seeped lower and lower over her thighs, touching the ground where she sat, the heavy, bloated ball filled with ice cream just made things even worse for her. Looking it over now, Aqua discovered that, despite being powered with magic, her clothes were on the verge of ripping apart. Her stockings were also shredding from trying to contain her bulging thighs. She looked like a sausage that was poorly wrapped in a tight veil of clothing. Just how fat was she?

"That's not all, either,"

"Huh?"

Vanitas knelt down on one knee in front of the obese bluenette, and gently poked her by melon-sized breasts, where her heart was.

"When you didn't realize it, when you let your guard down in that moment of despair after seeing your friend fail his master exam, I had put a very special Unversed of mine inside of you. Right in your heart. One that couldn't be destroyed by light, and the only one I had enough dark power to make. It made you want to eat and stuff yourself whenever you saw food, and it only got stronger as more self-hatred and disgust filled your heart, all of that negativity providing it a nice meal, fittingly enough."

This revelation horrified Aqua even more so than the previous ones. "...You put something inside of me? When?"

"That's the thing; you weren't supposed to ever realize it, so I made sure you never realized it. Isn't it obvious?"

"What did you do to me?"

Vanitas stood back up, his lithe form towering over Aqua's flabby one. "My master thought you would just get in the way of his plan, but me...I could see a useful pawn when I see one. The whole purpose was to make you weak and fill your heart with darkness and negativity, so I could have done alot of different things, but I figured it'd be alot more entertaining to watch you turn into a slobby fatass instead!"

For a brief instant, Aqua's eyes flashed yellow. "So everything that's happened to me...my weight gain, and my eating obsession...was forced onto me because you wanted to have fun?"

"That's right! And that isn't all, either." Vanitas held out his hand, and a demonic-looking keyblade appeared out of thin air, "Your heart may have weakened, but your will is still strong. I read about it in the master's notes, but I've always been dying to just see it happen close-up. Just what happens when you submit the heart of a strong-willed person to the darkness. If what the master wrote down is true, then my job will be much easier. So..." He touched Aqua's third chin so lightly, it almost could have been considered intimate, "For your sake, you better hope that this doesn't hurt too much."

"Bastard..." Aqua hissed through clenched teeth. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, definitely keep it up; that's a great expression. You should get angry more often." he chuckled to himself, and he immediately thrust the tip of his keyblade through the fat woman's chest. Aqua started to scream, but for some reason, she didn't feel an ounce of pain. It was something that went beyond pain, but she couldn't even begin to describe it. She felt both loving warmth and raging heat inside of her. Slowly, her body became eclipsed in darkness. Vanitas started to laugh again. Aqua couldn't hear him. Her vision was starting to go, too.

As the straps around her stomach started to unfurl, bubbles of her belly flesh peeking through the rips and tears, she slipped out of consciousness...her last thoughts being of Ventus and Terra, and how she wished she could apologize for all of her failings...

* * *

A little while later...at Olympus Coliseum...

As Ventus struck down the last of the Unversed, he turned to his new-found friends Zack and Hercules. He gave them both one of his usual victorious grins. It hadn't been long since he arrived at this new world, but after a sudden invasion of Unversed within the city walls, the three of them made a near-unbeatable team. Ventus was glad for the fact that most of the people he met in these other worlds were pretty friendly.

"Well, that wasn't too hard..." Zack laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

"You sure you're alright? I saw you take a nasty hit back there," replied Hercules. As expected, the boy with the strength of a God looked completely unshaken after such a lengthy battle. Ventus and Zack, despite their bravado, were terribly worn-out. It'd take a good number of options to get them back to speed.

"Hey, hey, you shouldn't be so worried about your rival, right? Ha ha ha, I'm fine, though. It was just a scratch!"

Suddenly, Ventus felt a sharp pang of guilt for what he had done. For the sake of helping him, Hercules and Zack had to run out on their match together in the tournament. They had failed at a chance to finally become heroes. "Guys...thanks alot for coming...I'm really sorry about your match..."

"It's no problem, Ven! It's what friends do, right?" Hercules said, and Zack nodded in agreement. Ventus smiled back.

Before the three boys could continue to chat, Phil came running down the coliseum's pathway, his eyes bugging wider than usual.

"You guys, there's another one of those monsters in the coliseum! And it's on a whole different scale from those other ones!"

Ventus and his two friends wasted no time in following the centaur man back to the tournament grounds. What they found waiting for them was truly a creature far beyond anything they had fought beforehand.

It was a gigantic, blue pig-humanoid, with purple spiked tendrils flowing from its back, and a flowing black skirt that covered the bottom half of its body. Its clawed fingers were as long, and likely as sharp, as knives. Its beady, yellow eyes seemed to stare into the very souls of the three youths. Ventus felt a chill crawl up his spine. It wasn't entirely the appearance of the monster that disturbed him. What truly made him tremble was the fact that, for reasons unknown, seeing this monster made him think of a particular person. The pig threw back its head and a roar like a foghorn echoed throughout the stadium.

'Aqua...?'

* * *

On Neverland...

"You again!"

In the middle of the Indian Encampment, Terra was not alone. Standing before him, appearing out of a corridor of darkness, was Vanitas. The boy had returned to shielding his face behind the helmet's mask again. Although he was usually always very cocky, this time he was practically basking in victory even before their fight had started.

"It's good to see that you remember me, Terra. How's Ventus been doing?"

"You leave him alone, you creep! Just what are you up to? Are you working with Master Xehanort?" Terra shouted back at him. Vanitas sighed; they always wanted to do it the hard way. Of course, he enjoyed doing the hard way than any way at all.

"I guess you could say that I am. But that's not what you should be worrying about right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I think this will be of much more concern to you." Vanitas snapped his fingers. An obese, blue-haired figure came rushing out of the dark portal. Terra instantly thought he was dreaming, and he truly wished he had been. Standing side by side with Vanitas was his friend Aqua, much fatter than he had seen her last, and wearing the same outfit as the masked boy. Her eyes were glazed over with a white film. In her hand was a keyblade that also resembled Vanitas'. This woman who looked like Aqua wore a twisted smile on her plump lips. She grabbed a handful of her bountiful belly, and shook it. Her entire body broke out into a rippling frenzy.

"Heh heh...the way you keep staring at it...you like it, don't you, Terra?" she purred. Her voice was like velvet, and her bewitching smile only heightened the sensual intensity. Terra blushed despite himself.

"What did you do to Aqua?" he shouted after shaking off his embarrassment.

"Not much, really; I just kidnapped her, warped her mind so that she'd obey me, and now I'm going to have her fight you to the death. Standard stuff." Vanitas nonchalantly replied.

Terra drew his keyblade. "You turn her back to normal...right now!" Threatening Ventus' life, turning Aqua into this overfed puppet...it was just too much. Terra could feel his hated darkness growing inside of him. Every second that he looked at poor Aqua just infuriated him more and more. He had sworn to himself that no matter what, no matter who he had to face, that he wouldn't resort to using the dark power. But right now, he was slipping away from that promise. Vanitas chuckled from within the confines of his tightly-packed helmet.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for you there, buddy. But, if you end up killing her in your little fight, then you can come and get your revenge at the Keyblade Graveyard. You know the place."

"What? No! Aqua, you need to listen to me! You have to snap out of this!"

Unfortunately, Aqua did not heed Terra's pleas. In fact, his desperation only made her even more overjoyed.

"See ya." And with that, Vanitas walked through his portal, and it closed off behind him.

Terra cursed at himself, and, before he knew what had happened, Aqua pounced high into the air with her keyblade held high. She was laughing, but it sounded more like the shrieks of a woman on the edge of insanity.

* * *

When Aqua opened her eyes again, she was in a completely different place. All around her was darkness, but she was still bathed in a light emitting from the gigantic platform she stood open. Looking down at it, she was shocked to discover that she was standing atop of an image of herself asleep. Running circular around her image she saw the faces of Ventus, Terra, Master Eraqus, and even the parents that had abandoned her long ago. All of their eyes were open. In any other situation, she would have found this to be a beautiful, if not mildly disturbing, painting. But right now, it only made her even more confused. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed through the chest by that Vanitas boy. Did he bring her here?

'Where...am I?' she wondered to herself. She felt as if she were inside some deep, distant dream.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. As such, Aqua's porky body joined in with the tremors, and it got so bad that the she actually lost her balance and fell. Aqua moaned; she hated being so fat. Her attention was drawn away to the sound of someone, or something, breathing heavily behind her. Aqua looked over her puffy shoulder. She gaped.

It was herself. Or rather, an immensely obese version of herself. This other-self loomed over her by several dozen feet, a towering mound of fat, flesh, and some blue hair placed on top. She was also completely naked; tire-sized breasts dangling freely in front of her, and her flabby butt-cheeks dangling free in back. She had four chins that melded with her neck and shoulders almost perfectly, leaving hardly any room in between. Her arms were so swollen with fat that they were practically useless. The same could be said for her fingers too. Her belly, five rolls laying atop of each other, was so heavy that it brushed the floor as she stood. There wasn't a single part of her that was bumpy or inflated with excess blubber. And, in the center of her chest, she had been branded with the symbol that all Unversed wore. She was an Aqua that had never experienced a single day of exercise in her entire life.

"So, you're the Unversed that Vanitas put inside of me?" Aqua shakily inquired. The other Aqua belched, and then responded.

"Yes. It's your grief that made me this fat, you know. Don't worry, though; I like it! I plan to make us both get even bigger, too! You want it too, right? You like to eat, I can tell that!" The other Aqua laughed so hard that her stomach started to sway. She paused for a moment to released a toot from her rear. "Look, you're the last piece of light that exists inside of your corrupted heart. Just let me devour you, and then all of your fears and worries will be gone. You can be happy forever, and you'll never run out of food. Keyblades, Unversed, Vanitas...you can forget about anything and anyone that's ever hurt you. You'll be able to live in constant bliss for all eternity. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Aqua gulped. As she spoke back to this fat slob that existed within herself, she was surprised to find that her courage was steadily returning. All of that fear and self-loathing she held towards herself started to dissipate. She was looking at the cause of her troubles directly in the face. She had a chance to make things right, to fix everything. Regardless of how she felt about her appearance, she couldn't let herself sink to this new low. She had to save herself, save her friends, and put a stop to Vanitas' nefarious plot. "...I do like to eat, it's true, but...but I refuse to become what you want me to be! My friends need my help, and I can't be of any use to them or anyone else if I just sit around eating all the time! I won't let you control my life anymore! I...I can't keep lying around and moping over my weight anymore! If I defeat you, and erase you from my heart, then I'll be free, right?"

The other Aqua frowned, causing her chins to puff outward. "I should have expected that, I suppose. You're far too loyal to your friends for your own good."

Aqua swung her hand through the air, summoning her keyblade, prepared for a fight that had everything riding on it. No matter what, she couldn't allow herself to lose, or else she truly would be a failure. The other Aqua simply snapped her fingers, and her own keyblade appeared. Unlike Aqua's her other self's keyblade was designed to reflect an ice cream motif, fittingly enough. Aqua went into her usual fighting position, and the ground beneath her began to glow with a blinding light.


	7. Chapter 7

"What in the world is that thing?" Zack cried.

The demonic pig-like beast unleashed a screeching howl, loud enough to make the walls quake. It swung a clawed arm at the three boys, but they side-stepped out of the way just in time. A cloud of dust erupted between them and the beast. Ven bit down on his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood; why did he keep thinking of Aqua every time he stared into this monstrosity's empty, yellow eyes? It made his heart ache.

"Well, whatever it is," Hercules coughed, waving away some of the dust, "It definitely isn't here to make friends!"

"Are you sure we should kill it?" Ven suddenly asked. The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He already knew the answer to such a question, after all. Zack and Hercules both gave the blonde puzzled looks, but then they shook it off. With both sword and fists held high, they charged straight at the beast. The pig roared again, expressing its fury at the continued defiance of what is meant to be a pair of tasty morsels. The tendrils on its back began to spew out balls of flame and ice at the boys. Zack was able to dodge the first two projectiles, but a flaming sphere grazed his arm, leaving it with a nasty burn. Nonetheless, he pressed on.

Ven, meanwhile, was still struggling to wrap his mind around everything. He observed as globs of slobber flew from the pig's gaping maw, the way it swung its arms wildly and violently, and how it continued to jump around screaming like a toddler throwing a temper-tantrum. It was revolting. There was absolutely nothing about this scene that could possibly cause Aqua to pop up into his mind. And yet it did. Even worse, it made him afraid to hurt it, as if doing so would be harming Aqua herself.

'Is my heart trying to tell me something about Aqua...?' he wondered.

"Hey, Ven! What're you doing?"

The boy snapped out of his musing the moment he heard Zack call out to him.

"We can't take this thing down by ourselves! We need your help too!"

"O-Okay! Sorry about that; I'll be right there!" Ven replied, and with a swipe of his hand, his keyblade materialized into existence. He sighed; it must just be a coincidence that he thought about Aqua, nothing more. There was hardly any other explanation for it, anyway, so this one made the most sense. Now, there was nothing else to worry about but defeating this thing for good.

He moved with an incredible speed that even his older friends lacked. Ven sliced his keyblade through the monster's left arm, creating a deep gash. A substance that appeared to be black blood oozed out, and this time the beast's roars were laced with pain. Just like the Unversed, the keyblade was the most effective weapon against the creature. Ven swung twice more, both hits striking it directly across the face. This proceeded to make it even angrier. Ven, Zack and Hercule watched as all of the tendrils on the pig's back stood straight up, coated in ominous red lights.

"Uh, what's it doing?"

"Like I know! Whatever it is, just watch out for it!"

The lights were fired off in rapid succession, breaking apart and transforming into dozens of wire-thin lasers. Zack and Hercules ducked behind the stone pillars for protection. Ven, on the other hand, felt a sudden rush of energy and confidence fill his very being. He gripped his blade's handle a little tighter. With his keyblade alone he deflected every laser that flew in his direction, sending them barraging into the surrounding stage seats. The blonde boy then leaped high into the air. He threw his magically-charged keyblade as hard as he could. It sliced through the monster's tentacle-like appendages with ease, and, just like a boomerang, it returned to Ven just as he landed back on his feet. The pig let out a disgruntled sound as its tendrils evaporated into black smoke. Its fury had dissipated, and now it just seemed to be wracked with painful convulsions.

"Ven, that was amazing! You really know how to use that sword of yours!" Hercules exclaimed, him and Zack now returning to the fight. However, their friend was too drawn to the weakened beast before them to acknowledge these words of praise. The moment that his keyblade had come back and he wrapped his fingers around it, he realized that something was off. He could have sworn that another image of Aqua had just flashed through his mind.

"Let's finish this thing off while it's weakened!" Zack proclaimed. Hercules agreed. Despite these constant doubts in his mind, Ventus pushed it all back, just like before, so he could focus on the problem before him. He lead the charge as they approached the monster. Zack slashed its other arm open with his sword, Hercules pummeled into its face with his mighty fists, and lastly, Ventus thrust his keyblade directly into the center of the chest. The vicious three-pronged onslaught was too much for the beast. It struck Hercules at least once, drawing blood, but it was nothing more than a simple flesh wound for the son of Zeus.

With a final cry, and a solemn look in Ven's direction, the monster's body began to fall apart. It evaporated into black smoke, just like the tendrils; a bright light emerged from the remains and floated away into the skies. Zack curiously watched as the light went higher and higher until it disappeared from sight altogether. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that was weird...but hey, we won!"

Hercules tore off a handful of his toga to wrap around his wound. "Yeah, but what was up with that thing? And what was that light? None of those other creatures we fought had anything like that happen."

"Who knows? What do you think, Ven?"

"Yeah...beats me. What matters is that we defeated it, right?" Ven, however, was still mulling over the possible connection between that pig monster and his friend Aqua. There wasn't an ounce of sense to it. Unfortunately, the answer to that question was about to be answered, whether he truly wished to know or not.

"Great work, Ventus! You took care of her pretty easily." a familiar voice suddenly spoke up. A portal of darkness arose from the ground between Ventus and his friends, and Vanitas stepped out. Ven immediately got into an offensive position the instant he saw him. The last time they had seen each other was at the Land of Departure, but his dislike for the mysterious boy had never lessened.

"You again! What do you think you're doing here?" Ven snapped at him.

Vanitas chuckled from inside his helmet. "I just figured it was only fair to tell you that I was the one who had created that monster you just killed so viciously. It's pretty amazing just what darkness can do to a person, you know? Your friend Aqua used to be a hell of a beauty before I turned her into that thing."

"What did you say?" Ven's eyes bulged so wide that they could have popped out of their sockets. He didn't want to believe what he had just heard. All of those images of Aqua appearing in his mind were starting to make sense. But it couldn't be. It wasn't possible, there was no way it could be true, it had to be a lie, it just had to be. He shouted these words to himself over and over again within his mind. Ventus's heart pounded hard against his chest.

"I said that that monster used to be your dear little friend. That light you just saw was her heart...and now there's no way she'll ever be able to come back. I didn't think you had it in you, Ventus."

"You...you're a liar! Why should I believe anything you say?" Ventus yelled back, louder than he meant to. His whole body trembled. Vanitas smirked to himself; he loved just how easily he could pull at his light-self's strings like this.

"I have no reason to lie. I turned Aqua into a monster and had you kill her because it's hilarious."

"Shut up! That thing wasn't Aqua! There's no way that it could have been her!"

"You kept thinking of her when you were fighting that thing, right? It was her heart trying to reach you but you ignored it. Here. I took this from here before I transformed her." Vanitas reached behind him, and revealed the blue friendship charm that Aqua had made a few days before the Master Exam. Ven and Terra had their own charms as well, but with different colors. Vanitas casually tossed it onto the floor at the blonde boy's feet.

Ven was at a loss for words by this point.

"I know you'll want to avenge her, won't you? You're just that kind of guy, Ventus; you can't forgive people who hurt your friends. I'll be waiting for you at the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Hold it right there!" Zack and Hercules jumped at Vanitas, intent on grabbing him before he escaped, but they were too late. As the dark portal vanished, the two boys turned to Ven, who was still standing as if his feet had been melded to the floor. His eyes stared far away into the distance, but at the same time, he was looking at nothing. He thought about Aqua over and over. He hadn't seen her since he ran after Terra, but he thought she would be alright. Ven just wanted all three of them to be together again, just like old times. That was more important to him than becoming a Keyblade Master. But now...

There was no way he could just ignore Vanitas any longer. He had to go the Keyblade Graveyard and confront him, no matter what was lying in wait. But, right now, he couldn't help but break into tears over what had happened to the woman who had been like a sister to him.

* * *

At the exact time that Ventus had been fighting Aqua's Heartless, Terra was locked in combat with her Nobody. However, because the Nobody resembled the person it had originated from, it was much more difficult to actually strike back, especially when the opportunity to do showed itself. Terra parried and blocked all of Aqua's vicious blows, and tried to ignore her attempts at seduction, but he was reluctant to cause her any real injury. Unfortunately, not even his words could reach her heart, the heart that was unknowingly missing from the living husk.

Aqua's keyblade collided with Terra's, and the two of them were caught in a temporary standstill. Neither could move their own sword while in such close proximity.

"C'mon, Terra, why won't you fight back? Are you afraid you'll hurt me?" Aqua purred, yellow eyes flashing with a kind of sadistic glee. She was so close that Terra could feel her tremendous, fluffy gut brushing against his own flat abs. He knew it wasn't the time to think such things, but he kind of liked the feeling.

Terra stared his female friend directly in the eye. "Aqua...Aqua...snap out of it! I know you don't want to do this!" he shouted another one of his pleas.

Aqua let out a huff and thrust her stomach forward, nearly knocking Terra off of his feet. It did knock the wind out of him, at least. This gave Aqua the time she needed to break away. She jumped back a few feet to the right; her entire body wobbled more than a bowl of jello as she moved effortlessly about. Such body tremors were only heightened by the fact that her suit was skin-tight, showing off every curve, every bulge, even to the point of indecency. Terra clutched his aching ribs for a moment. He had never thought being hit with a big, blubbery tummy could hurt so much.

"Terra, you know you're just going to die unless you actually start taking me as a serious threat, you know,"

Terra shook his head. "There's no way I can hurt you, Aqua...you're my friend! I'm on this journey to protect you and Ven, not to do something like this!"

"Geez, Terra, you're always trying to be such a goody two-shoes, a knight in shining armor...it's pathetic." Aqua shook her head.

"What?"

"You know you want to stand out and be appreciated. You know you have that darkness inside of you, and you're aching to use it because of all the power it gives you. The power you need to gain that respect you desire. Why don't you just use it? It's the only way you'll possibly be able to beat me!"

"I won't give into the darkness! I'm better than that! And I'm still not going to fight you, Aqua!" Terra replied. His eyes shone with his steeled resolve. Aqua scowled.

"You say that...but there are other ways to tempt you too..." After she said those words, the obese bluenette vanished from sight. She instantly reappeared behind Terra, and slammed her flabby, bloated butt into the back of his head. She then warped herself to Terra's other side and bashed her belly into his chest several times. The soft, flabby appearance of her body was just an illusion; each strike had the force of a brick wall behind it. Terra had little to no time to even react before she hit him again. Once or twice she even hit him in the arms with her huge thighs; Terra was lucky his limbs didn't end up broken from the impact.

Finally, she simply dropped herself right on top of him. Terra was still throbbing with pain all over, but now it was accompanied with a crushing feeling on his ribs. Aqua snickered as she stared down at the boy's battered face. Her belly poured over his chest and her butt draped his waist. The only parts of Terra left uncovered by the girl's massive body were his head, his hands, and most of his legs. Aqua lightly ground her bottom back and forth against his crotch, just to tease him further.

"Don't you think this feels nice, Terra? I can cover your whole body with all of my sexy flab...you like it alot, I bet." she purred. She lovingly ran her fingers through Terra's hair, giggling to herself. Terra knew right away that trying to struggle free would be pointless. Her bountiful adipose had pinned him to the floor, a living blanket of fat and dimples. It was so warm and soft. However, it was all a ploy to trick him into submission, for he knew of the evil that awaited behind the comfort of Aqua's fat. Terra coughed, spitting up a few flecks of blood in the process.

"Ugh...get off me, Aqua. Stop acting like this. You know this isn't right!"

"This isn't right? Seriously? Even now, while I'm lying on top of you like this, you still try to push it off and tell me to stop acting like the horny girl that I am? It's times like these that really convince me that you're gay, Terra."

"G-Gay?"

"C'mon, Terra...tap into the darkness already." Aqua leaned closer, her three chins jiggling. She was close enough that Terra could feel her breath on his face, and her breasts rolled on top of his neck, "If you really want to get me off of you, then you need to awaken that power deep inside! You can do it! If you don't..." she dangled the tip of her keyblade over his forehead, "I'll kill you."

"Aqua..."

"Do it for me."

Terra knew that it was a danger for him to use the darkness, but at the same time, he couldn't let himself die here. He had things he still needed to accomplish; he didn't have much choice anymore, unfortunately. A black aura began to form around Terra's hands. His eyes flickered to a golden yellow. Aqua smiled again, but her opponent wasn't nearly as content.

"Get...off...me!"

An explosion of dark energy erupted from Terra's body in an instant. Aqua whisked herself away from Terra just in time to avoid being engulfed in the awakening; the young man's inner darkness was so strong that it could have easily left her a pile of ashes. Terra got onto his feet, and he summoned his keyblade. The darkness continued to twist and furl around him like fire. His brow furrowed as he looked over to Aqua.

"Aqua...please...we don't have to do this, do we?" Terra asked through clenched teeth. He was still holding onto that little piece of light that existed inside his heart. The darkness hadn't fully taken him over yet like Aqua had hoped. The bluenette put her hands on her blubbery hips and sighed. She really hated stubborn men like this.

"Terra, just give it up already. You're not going to skip out on this fight; the fact that you keep trying is really pitiful."

Terra lowered his head, and held his keyblade out in front of him. "I figured you'd say that...I'm so sorry...I hope you can forgive me for this, Aqua."

"Of course." Aqua smiled.

A pit of darkness opened beneath Terra's feet, and he fell inside. The next second, he popped out behind Aqua, an over-sized fist made of darkness flowing out of his keyblade. The fist smashed into Aqua's back, and the fat girl was thrown into the air. However, that wasn't nearly enough to put her out of commission. While still in mid-air, Aqua flipped around and fired off several bullets of fire from her dark blade. Terra blocked them all with a shield of darkness, and then he flew into the air to meet with her. Terra's and Aqua's keyblades clashed again and again, sparks of light and darkness exploding in small bursts all about them.

The sound of metal on metal echoed through the air, filling the entire island with noise. A pair of pitch-black wings sprung from Terra's shoulders. They swiped at Aqua with clawed appendages, but she destroyed them both in a single swipe. Several more claws and hands grew out of Terra's body, but Aqua showed no signs of slowing down despite her size. She threw a sphere of darkness at Terra's face; it was countered with a sphere of Terra's own. Aqua's barrier of ice was no match for Terra's darkness either. The strikes from their keyblades came faster, and they hit harder. The ground underneath their feet was torn asunder from the explosive power of their attacks. The battle went on for nearly an hour without a single pause. Finally, in the midst of a seemingly endless assault, Terra saw an opening. He thrust his keyblade toward Aqua's chest. It struck dead-on.

"Ah..."

Aqua stopped. Terra's keyblade was embedded deep inside of her. Terra, upon fully realizing what he had done, released his grip on his weapon and stepped back. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding. The darkness on his body slowly began to waft away with the wind. Aqua, on the other hand, looked positively calm despite the fact that she had just suffered a mortal injury. She dropped her own keyblade, and it evaporated into nothingness just before hitting the floor.

"You did great, Terra...maybe you can use that darkness to stop Master Xehanort..."

"Aqua...I'm..." Terra couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. He felt the desire to cry welling up inside, but the tears just wouldn't come.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything else. Go to the Keyblade Graveyard and avenge me. You will, won't you?"

"I can't let Master Xehanort and that boy in the mask get away with whatever they're planning! And...and they'll pay for what they did to you...they definitely will..." Terra clenched his fists tight. Aqua replied with an empty smile. Her body faded away in a mixture of white and black smoke, leaving nothing behind. Terra walked over to the spot where his friend had stood an instant ago and picked up his keyblade. It had never felt so heavy in his hands as it did now. The darkness inside of him had taken a turn for the worse, and now he could only think of getting revenge. He looked over his keyblade, not finding a single speck of blood from Aqua's body. He sighed.

'Aqua...I'll bring an end to this for your sake, and then I'll be able to have the time to properly grieve for you...'

* * *

At the very exact time, a third battle was taking place. This battle, unlike Terra's and Ven's, occurred within the deepest depths of Aqua's heart. It was the same heart that resided inside of the giant pig beast that attacked Olympus Coliseum, Aqua's Heartless. Of course, Aqua herself had no idea that that was taking place. All she knew at this point was that, if she didn't defeat the Unversed that Vanitas had placed inside her heart, then she would never make it back to her friends. Unfortunately, it was proving to not be such a simple fight, even though her opponent was a massively obese version of herself.

Aqua back-flipped to avoid a blast of freezing ice from her other self's keyblade. She grimaced when she felt her shorts dig into the crack of her large butt; it kept happening every time she jumped around, and it was terribly uncomfortable. She didn't have the time to just stop and pick it out, though. Her breasts and her belly continued to get in her way as well, so large and jiggly that sometimes they would hit her other self before the keyblade did. Not that it did any good. Her other self had remained rooted to the spot since the battle began, and none of the slightly less fatter girl's attacks could move her boulder-sized physique. Aqua didn't know what she could do to win this fight.

"C'mon, now, why do you keep trying to fight it?" the impossibly-fat Aqua snapped, "Just become one with me! You'll love being a fatty!"

"I already am a fatty,"

"Well, you'll love it even more if you let me take the reigns!"

"I'll never let that happen!"

"You're really missing out on something - buuuurp - excuse me, something here!"

Aqua charged at her other self yet again. She combined both a blizzara spell and an aeroga spell to create a makeshift snowstorm, blasting the other Aqua in the face with freezing cold winds and piercing shards of ice. However, her other self simply unleashed another one of her belches and the entire spell was blown away. She treated a powerful mix of magic like it was as insignificant as a fly hovering in front of her face. Aqua couldn't believe it. Her other self reached down and lazily scratched at her second roll; she was hardly putting any effort into their fight at all.

'How can I defeat her if she doesn't even get hurt by anything I do...?'

"Aren't you going to keep trying? Or have you finally given up?" the other Aqua's question broke her thoughts.

"I'm not going to give in! You're an Unversed; you don't belong in my heart!" Aqua swung her keyblade yet again at her mirror image, but, much to her horror and confusion, her keyblade became stuck in between two of her other self's rolls. Try as hard a she might, Aqua was unable to dislodge it. Her other self took a swipe with her ice -cream keyblade at Aqua's head, forcing her to jump away. Aqua grimaced; she had left her own keyblade in the hands, or rather the adipose, of the enemy. Her other self started laughing, her belly bouncing up and down with each guffaw she let out.

"For a Keyblade Master, you really aren't that good. You know that?"

"Argh...this isn't working out at all like I had hoped..." Aqua gave her own bulky belly a subconscious rub as she thought over a new plan. She waved her hand, but her keyblade would not return to her. Somehow the Unversed was able to prevent her from using such powers. Aqua needed to figure out a way to get her keyblade back, and take down this monstrosity with a single blow. Suddenly, it came to her. She had looked over the edge of the platform once and saw that there were more like it down below.

"Of course!"

She placed both of her plump hands onto the floor. "Firaga...and Mine Square!" The two most destructive forces of magic that she could think of. She injected it into the very platform itself.

The other Aqua farted in shock, just at the same time as the magical concoction set off. The platform exploded under the two fat girls' feet. They were sent them tumbling through the darkness and towards the other platforms below. Aqua looked around; for some reason the shattered platform was still floating in place. Not that that mattered. She used an aero spell to jettison herself over to the other Aqua, who appeared to have returned to being stoic again. She slashed at Aqua several times, but due to their constant falling, it was difficult to aim well. Aqua quickly snatched back her keyblade from her other self's rolls, used another aero spell to put some distance between them, chuckling to herself that her plan had worked perfectly.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" the other Aqua snarled. Her eyes, squinted due to her balloon-sized cheeks, bulged with fury, and her whole body went into a fit of violent wobbling. They were coming closer and closer to reaching one of the other platforms below. However, as usual, things were never that easy.

The other Aqua's ice-cream keyblade began to glow, and with it, so did her body. And then...she started to expand in size at a rapid pace.

'Oh crap...' Aqua thought, looking on with her mouth agape.

It wasn't just her size alone that was changing on the other Aqua; she was getting fatter, much, much fatter. She sprouted a fourth chin, and then a fifth, and a sixth, and so on. Her arms swelled and swelled until they had completely engulfed her hands, looking like giant, fleshy marshmallows in terms of shape. The same happened to her legs and feet as well. It was the rest of her body that took on the brunt of the expansion, however. Her rolls sprouted rolls, avalanches of flab poured down her backside and along her monstrous waist, and her stomach itself became larger, and larger, heavier and heavier, eclipsing the less-fat Aqua in a matter of seconds. It only made matters worse for Aqua that this other self had to look just like it, so it was almost seeing her future self in a mirror if her appetite kept up.

"Since you won't join by choice," announced the other Aqua, her face buried far within her own fat, "Then I'll just have to force you to join me!"

The other Aqua's falling speed increased, and Aqua was caught within the mountain of blubber's descent. She tried to pull herself out, but it was difficult; she was caught inside the mounds of flab. Little choice left, Aqua began to climb. She took each step carefully; fat wasn't the easiest thing to keep balance on. She peeked over her shoulder; they were going to hit the other platforms in a minute or two. Aqua kept climbing. The fat of the other Aqua's body was saggy and malleable, making it easy to contort, and she used it to her advantage. She created her own staircase of sorts that ran up the side of the other Aqua's belly, all the way up onto her back. When she finally reached the top, the other Aqua had crashed through the platforms, breaking them upon impact. They were still falling, though. Aqua figured that they could fall forever if they wanted to. She made her way across the vast plain of pale-pink hills that made up her Unversed self's back-fat.

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Several Unversed of various types slunk their way out from between the rolls. Aqua grit her teeth; she was really, really beginning to hate these things. She sliced the first one in half with her keyblade, but it gave ample time for another Unversed to latch onto her backside. There was no way Aqua's puffy arms could reach that far anymore, so she did the next best thing; she squished the little purple creature with her bum. Not even its ability to turn as flat as a pancake could save it from such a strange, sexy death. The other Unversed ran at her, ready to strike, but they were instantly blown away by a Mine Square spell. Aqua continued to waddle around as quickly as she could. She looked through every nook and cranny she could find, and there were quite a few to check. She had taken down several Unversed in the past by striking them directly in the symbol plastered on their bodies. Since this other her was an Unversed, then it was likely the symbol was somewhere on her presence.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Are you dead up there? You must be stupid if you think you could possibly harm me while I'm this large!"

More and more Unversed came rushing from every conceivable place. Each time, Aqua destroyed them all. However, it started to become too much for the fat girl. Her double-rolled belly heaved and bounced as she huffed and puffed across the jiggly landscape. She was getting tired; although the fairies' spell had granted her far more stamina for someone her size, even the magic couldn't provide her all that she needed. Aqua was far fatter than when she had been on the world where she met the fairies; their magic might not be able to sustain her and her 459-pound frame. That was bad news.

'I need to hurry!' Aqua thought.

It was by sheer luck that Aqua finally found it; the Unversed symbol had been hidden between a pair of rolls on the other Aqua's shoulder. She poised her keyblade in preparation to end this once and for all. Suddenly, the other Aqua called out to her yet again.

"W-Wait a moment! Don't be so hasty, whatever it is you're planning! C'mon, you don't really...why can't we work together? I can give you power, as long as you keep eating for both of us! Don't you think that sounds nice? I'll make you strong enough to be defeat both Vanitas and Master Xehanort! You want to help your friend,s don't you? Just accept me, Aqua!"

"No! You'll do nothing but cause more trouble for all of us! No more!"

"Stop!"

Aqua thrust her keyblade into the Unversed symbol. The other Aqua started to scream...and then she popped like an overinflated balloon. Aqua blinked. She was admittedly a bit surprised that this happened; she wasn't entirely sure if stabbing the symbol on such a powerful Unversed would really do anything. She closed her eyes, held out her arms, and simply allowed herself to continually drift downward. A great weight had finally been lifted from her shoulders. She had finally freed herself from this terrible curse on her mind and body. Now, if only she could find some way to get out of here, and return to her friends. But first, she needed to rest. Just for a little while.

Suddenly, everything around her became engulfed with blinding light, and she too was slowly sucked into the whiteness, embracing the loving warmth of it all...

Aqua opened her eyes. She blinked. She knew exactly where she was; she was lying in the courtyard of the Land of Departure. The bluenette struggled to sit up, but gave up on doing so when the heaviness of her fat gut kept getting in the way.

'What...? How did I get back here? I lost my heart, and ended up in that strange place...but now I'm back home? What's going on?' Aqua looked at her own hands. She was definitely real; this wasn't some kind of twisted dream. She felt so happy at that instant that she could have cried.

"Aqua?"

Aqua spun around, finding herself staring back at a very stunned Master Eraqus. He had been in the middle of watering his flowerbed when Aqua had suddenly appeared before him, far larger than when he had seen her last. His eyes were glued to his former apprentice's plump tummy, mouth hanging open.

"M-Master..." Aqua crossed her thick arms over her equally large chest. She couldn't help but blush at how she must have looked. Eraqus rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Aqua. You've...really grown."


	8. Chapter 8

The student and teacher sat down together in one of the castle's many parlor rooms to relax and discuss the recent events taking place.

After finally calming down and examining the situation for what it was, Aqua began to tell her mentor about everything that had happened to her during her explorations in the outer galaxy. Of course, she was reluctant to recall her acts of unrestrained gluttony, and the shameful ways she let food constantly distract her from her mission. Master Eraqus, like the understanding man that he was, listened to Aqua's words without interruption, simply nodding his head or scratching his goatee now and then. Eventually, Aqua stopped, pale and out of breath. She had gotten extremely passionate near the end, describing her bizarre experience battling an Unversed version of herself, and how she had freed herself from the dark curse. Master Eraqus looked his faithful student straight in the eye.

"Aqua...all that you said just now was the absolute truth?"

"Of course, master."

"...I must say that you've had quite a journey. One that did not go entirely as I had hoped, unfortunately.."

Aqua was flustered; she hated embarrassing herself like this in front of her master. She was thankful that she had gotten over her short-lived crush on him in her younger years, or else she'd just want to die on the spot. Master Eraqus smiled warmly at her and gave the fat girl a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Aqua...although you may have changed physically, I am happy enough that you're still you, and that you're alive. As both your teacher and surrogate father, it's the most I could ever ask for. You are still someone I am proud to have made a Keyblade Master."

"T-Thank you, master! It means so much!" Aqua couldn't hide her blush even if she wanted to. It matched well with her chubby, apple-like cheeks.

"And I thank you for telling me all of this. It is very important information. Master Xehanort..." Master Eraqus' face suddenly darkened as their conversation turned to the matter of his old comrade, "As much as I hate to admit it, there had been times where I suspected Master Xehanort conducting foul play behind my back. I thought he might be tapping into the darkness and manipulating it with dangerous intentions. For so long, I had suspected this, yet I chose to ignore it because Master Xehanort was my friend. We had been friends since our teenage years. We were born on the same world together, we became keyblade warriors together, we passed the master exam at the same time...I never thought that he would turn so far away from the light..."

Aqua frowned. "Master..."

"I can blame only myself for this. I didn't help him when his heart was chilled with despair and hatred, and I didn't intervene when I should have. I was a fool who let the light blind me to a horrible truth. Aqua, you and Ventus and Terra have all suffered now because of my mistake, and it's only right that I take it upon myself to fix it."

"Master...you don't mean...?"

Master Eraqus nodded his head. Although his eyes were alight with determination, his expression was still a grim one. "Yes. I'll accompany you to the Keyblade Graveyard, and put an end to this plot that Master Xehanort and Vanitas are putting together. We have to save Ventus and Terra before it is too late!"

Aqua couldn't deny that she felt a rush of excitement from hearing her master's declaration. It had been a long time since she saw Master Eraqus in battle, and she still felt so amazed whenever she remembered observing him practice his skills in action. There was no way they could lose with Master Eraqus fighting at full strength on their side. But then, in the midst of this confidence, Aqua looked down at her overflowing flab and gasped.

"Master...I want to help you, but...all of this," she waved her hand over her belly, which was sinking deep into the space between of her thighs, "Won't it just get in the way? I can't be a real Keyblade Master when I'm so large, can I?"

Eraqus shook his head. "Aqua, you can handle yourself well for someone so large, judging from what you've told me so far. I trust that you can do a good job. Besides, your larger size may prove to be of some benefit to this battle. Who knows?"

Aqua gave her belly a gentle slap, causing it to jiggle. 'All of this...can be useful? Really?'

"Now. Let's go. I'll lead the way!"

Eraqus slammed his hand upon his shoulder guard, and for an instant his body was bathed in light. As the light faded away, Eraqus now stood in his majestic set of keyblade armor, prepared to enter the dark reaches of space. Unlike the more simple designs of his students' keyblade armor, Eraqus wore a suit that was a true majestic visage of pure light and justice. The three horns that jutted out from the helmet made him appear fierce in strength, and the white sheen was similar to that of a knight in shining armor. It almost didn't seem possible, but his armor made him appear even more powerful than he already was.

"Are you ready, Aqua?"

"Yes!" Aqua activated her own armor, and much to her embarrassment, her armor had widened considerably to contain all of her girth, giving it a very large belly compartment. Eraqus chuckled under his breath.

"Let's go."

* * *

In the field of fallen blades at the Keyblade Graveyard, Ventus and Terra met each other for the first time in ages. As grateful and relieved they were to see one another, neither knew what to say. It wasn't something they could just brush off. It had to be said, but then again, neither Ventus or Terra truly wanted to admit to it. It had happened, and they were inadvertently responsible. They looked into each other's eyes, grimacing. There was so much to say and yet none of it mattered at all compared to the fact that their dear friend was now dead.

"Terra..." Ventus sniffled.

Terra lowered his head. "Ven...I'm..." he began. Never before had speaking to his friend been such a difficult task.

Ventus, surprisingly, was the first one to finally speak of that fearful topic. He was trying his hardest not to break down again whenever he thought about it. He had never imagined that a simple trip to other worlds would result in such a horrible end. "Terra...Aqua is...she's..."

"She's dead. I know." Terra felt sick as the word 'dead' slipped out.

Ventus blinked. His bottom lip started to tremble, and tears swelled up in his eyes. "You know?"

"Yeah...it was my fault...Vanitas, he took control of her mind and forced her to fight me...I had no choice...I turned my keyblade on her..."

"What?"

"Ven...I'm so sorry."

"But, Terra...I...I fought Aqua too! She had been turned into a monster and I killed her without even knowing it! She's dead because of me!"

"Ven!"

Suddenly, the two boys were interrupted by a familiar feeling of coldness, darkness and hatred radiating all around them. They swiftly turned their attention to a portal of darkness that had opened a little ways away; Vanitas, a man with an eye-patch, and Master Xehanort emerged from it. Both Ven and Terra felt a surge of anger rise within them when they laid their eyes upon the masked youth. Terra immediately summoned his keyblade to his hand, and once again, he felt his own darkness stir inside of him. The darkness he had used to kill Aqua. He wanted nothing more at this point but to see Vanitas pay for his crimes.

"You're both right, actually." Vanitas announced, "The monster was Aqua's heart, and her empty shell of a body was what I sent to fight Terra. Together, you two had ruined any chance of Aqua being returned to her normal self. Now she's dead, gone, ka-poof and back in the realm of light with all of the other freed hearts. It's so tragic; she was quite young, wasn't she? Still, she was a sad excuse for a Keyblade Master, anyway."

"You bastard!"

Terra couldn't hold back any longer. Neither could Ventus. They charged towards the two figures standing idly before them, cloaking themselves in their armor in mid-run. Terra swung his keyblade for Vanitas' head, intending to end it with a single blow, but it was blocked by the young man's own sword. Master Xehanort's hand began to glow with a bright-red flash of light. Ventus deflected the attack. Nonetheless, he could feel the cold chill course throughout his blade and into his hands. It was a different kind of cold; an evil kind. Master Xehanort began to laugh.

"Boy...you don't know what you're up against! Or even just what part you play in all of this! If I could have afforded to, I would have probably pitied you for your ignorance. But, in the end, you're the only one to blame for your current predicament."

The old man's cryptic words flew over Ven's head; he was far too enraged to even care about anything else. Aqua was dead and that was the only thing that seemed to linger in his mind at the moment. He swiped his key-shaped sword at the elderly master. Of course, this proved to be a fatal mistake. With a flick of his hand, Master Xehanort caused a pillar of earth to rise up underneath Ven's feet. The blonde boy was sent flying into the air, tumbling wildly without any direction. Terra pushed back Vanitas and directed his fury towards the man he once called his teacher.

"Master...this plan of yours...just what are you trying to do?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Terra. I have it all under control! Just give into the darkness, that's all you have to do!"

Master Xehanort brought out his own keyblade, a massive black weapon with a claw-like appendages on the tip. Terra realized right then that he had never seen Master Xehanort's keyblade before; the old teacher had always resorted to using magic in battle, never once engaging the enemy in close-range combat. If anything, that was a testament to the immense amount of power that Master Xehanort possessed. Terra felt like his heart had suddenly sank into his stomach; he wanted to avenge Aqua, but he couldn't let himself slip into the darkness again either. And even if he did, would that still be enough to defeat an experienced Keyblade Master?

"That look on your face; are you feeling doubt?" Master Xehanort asked.

Terra shook these feelings of weakness out of his mind. There was no place for them on the field of battle. "No...there is no doubt in me. I will defeat you with everything I have!"

Master Xehanort smirked. "Very good!"

'So what am I supposed to do here anyway...?' Braig wondered as he watched the keyblade warriors begin their battle of life and death. Of course, as these fights took place, none of them were at all aware of the two other Keyblade Masters steadily approaching the tiny wasteland of a planet on their gliders. Nor did they notice a glowing light that bounced off of meteor after meteor in disarray, tumbling through the world's atmosphere...and encased within the sphere of light was a black mouse...


	9. Chapter 9

The dark clouds over the war-torn graveyard seemed to tremble every time Terra's keyblade met with Master Xehanort's. Sparks of blinding light flashed about them, and the ringing echo of metal on metal never ceased. With each swing, Terra could feel a bolt of adrenaline pump through his veins; he kept thinking about Aqua, over and over again, and how he had been forced into killing her by this man in front of her. True, it wasn't Master Xehanort himself who had committed the sin, but he was still Vanitas' teacher and the one who wanted to fill the universe with darkness.

"Those eyes...you blame me for it, don't you? Aqua's death?" Xehanort's voice was raspy and deep, as if he were speaking through some kind of thick filter.

Terra did not reply. He swung his keyblade again, and just like before, the older man blocked it with relative ease.

"If it eases your worries any better, my boy, then you should know that I had no part in it. Vanitas was conducting his own little experiments against my orders, but after witnessing the results, I must say that I'm quite pleased with them! I should have thought of doing it myself!"

"Shut up! I won't let you or your apprentice get away with this!" Terra could feel something boiling over inside of him. It was his darkness; it was getting even worse than before. He had given himself his first true taste of the dark power when he was forced to kill Aqua. His fear of having to use it again and possibly slipping into its firm grasp was great, but at the same time his anger drove his emotions out of control and he wouldn't be able to get the upper edge against Xehanort unless he relied on that evil strength. Terra didn't know what to do; he was desperately conflicted. He knew that if Aqua were alive, she would be able to help him somehow. She was always a dependable person.

Master Xehanort blew Terra away with a sudden swipe of his hand. He flicked his wrist and the ground beneath his feet steadily rose higher and higher into the skies. Terra quickly pushed himself back onto his feet. He was about to pursue after the old man when a living whirlwind of keyblade sent him spiraling. Terra rolled a few feet away, battered, but definitely not out just yet. He stood up once more to face the elder master, who smirked down at him from his looming tower of earth.

Riding atop the keyblade whirlwind was Vanitas, and following close behind him with an aero spell was Ven. Like Terra, the blonde boy was also just as determined to exact vengeance, but there was no darkness to be found bubbling within his heart. His heart was one of pure light, and this was exactly how Vanitas wanted it.

"C'mon, Ventus, aren't you going to put up more of a fight than this?"

"I've only just begun! I'm not letting you get away, Vanitas!"

Ventus flew in a little closer and struck Vanitas across the face with his keyblade. The attack shattered the glass covering of Vanitas' mask, revealing his boyish face. For a moment, Ventus was taken aback by a strange feeling of familiarity from seeing the face, but he immediately caught himself back into focus again. He couldn't let anything distract him; he had to win for both the galaxy, and for Aqua. Vanitas let out a grunt of discontent, and hopped off of his keyblade, causing the whirlwind underneath him to dissipate. Ven skidded to a stop, and pounced at his opponent once more.

Vanitas blocked Ventus' attack with ease, pushed him back, and then thrust the tip of his own sword against Ven's chest. Even though it appeared to be a simple attack, the amount of force Vanitas put into it was enough to send Ven reeling backwards into a large pile of debris. Such power would have easily shattered the spine of a weaker opponent, but in the end it simply left Ventus with an aching stomach. Of course, he had only avoided taking full damage thanks to luck and the hardiness of his armor. Vanitas snickered as he watched his light-heart self struggle up from the crumbled rocks.

"This isn't very fun. I don't think you're trying hard enough, Ventus."

Ven didn't know what he could say at this point. There was no use in trying to make a witty retort; nothing would shut this guy up. The only way to make him clam that big mouth of his was to defeat him for good. Ven prepared his keyblade for the next assault. Vanitas responded by doing such as well. He knew quite well that there was the slight chance that a push-over like Ventus could find the power inside of himself to get ahead.

Meanwhile, as all of this took place, Braig waited impatiently on the side-lines. There was nothing to do; according to the plan, Xehanort and Vanitas had to confront Terra and Ventus directly, without interruption. Of course, it was his job to prevent anyone from butting in. However, it wasn't very likely that someone else would appear in such an out-of-the-way place like this. This was a waste of time, Braig thought.

'Dammit, this is so boring...what's the point of me being here? When will I get that keyblade that Xehanort promised me? And...did the really kill that Aqua girl? She was so fat, and hot...a damn shame...'

Braig looked skyward, and his one good eye grew wide. He could see something glowing in the distance, and it was steadily approaching closer to their location. He stared a little longer, and he was able to make out that there were three lights in all. He cursed under his breath; he was really hoping he could get away without doing any work today. He cocked and loaded both of his arrow-guns, took a forlorn glance at the battles raging behind him, and rushed towards the tumbling lights to intercept them.

* * *

"We're almost there, Master!"

"Are you ready for this, Aqua?"

"Yes!"

"Good to hear; so am I!"

Aqua and Master Eraqus rode their keyblade gliders swiftly through the planet's atmosphere, entering into a thick blanket of clouds. The blue-haired chubbette could only see mountains and vast, dry open space as far as her eyes allowed. She assumed that the entire planet was like this due to the war that took place in this very spot many, many years ago. The amount of violent destruction to the natural habitat had been an immense one. As they went further downward, Aqua noticed that they were being intercepted by someone from the ground. The first projectile narrowly brushed against the right side of her helmet.

"Watch out, master!" She shouted, swerving her glider to avoid a full barrage of glowing, pink needles. More and more of them came in rapid succession. Due to their keyblades themselves being the gliders, Aqua and Eraqus were unable to properly deflect them, leaving them at a disadvantage to the enemy's attack. Eraqus picked up speed, and Aqua followed; they needed to land as soon as possible. More and more needles flew all about them like ascending raindrops. As Aqua came closer, she suddenly recognized their attacker as the same man who had helped her against the Unversed at Radiant Garden.

Aqua leaped off of her glider in mid-flight, transforming it back into its keyblade form. She landed directly in front of Braig; the tremors resulting from her obese body hitting the ground nearly knocked the sharp-shooter off balance. However, he was more concerned with pondering just how much her belly shook against the armor's tight confines. It had been the first time Braig had seen her in a long while, and she was even fatter than he remembered. Her breasts were bigger, her stomach hung lower, and her thighs were clenched together permanently. It was a delightful image to see standing before him. For a moment, Braig even forget it was his job to kill the intruders. He pulled himself together.

"Hey! You two don't really think I'm going to let you pass, do you? My boss told me to keep you from interrupting his little plan, and I'm the one guy you definitely don't want to get in the way of!"

Aqua held her keyblade out towards the man, its tip just inches away from his chest. "I know you...just what are you doing here? Have you been working for Master Xehanort the entire time?"

"That's not something I can answer easily, sweet-cheeks,"

Master Eraqus stepped off of his gilder, and turned to his obese apprentice. "Aqua, I'm going to need you to take care of our friend here; I have to hurry to Terra and Ven's aid as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry, master; you can count on me with this!"

The next few moments took place before Braig could even properly react. In one second, the arrow-gun had been knocked out of his right hand. The next, the older keyblade wielder was already speeding past him, and now he was left alone to confront with Aqua. Even worse, he only had one arrow-gun left. Braig groaned; was it really the keyblade that made these people so powerful, or were they just freakin' inhuman?

The two of them stared each other down for some time. And then, suddenly, Aqua removed her helmet, revealing her face. Her chubby cheeks jostled from the slight movement, and her flabby triple-chin gushed over the slab of armor covering her neck. She looked like she was stuffed into that outfit of hers, ready to burst open soon enough.

"You know," the young woman started to say, "I never did get to find out your name, or even tend to that eye wound of yours."

"It wasn't your business...I had it under control! And my name means nothing either; we're enemies, in case you forgot!" Braig spontaneously reached up to his eye-patch, lightly touching it. It still stung whenever he thought about the eye that had once been there. He looked into Aqua's own eyes now; surprisingly, he saw little hate in them. In fact, there may have even been sympathy, or at worst, pity for him. Braig wondered why he didn't just shoot her and get it over with. It's not like she would simply let him do it, though. And a part of him didn't want to hurt her.

"I wanted to at least thank you. I would have been killed if you hadn't shot it and distracted it long enough for me to land that last blow."

"Whatever, toots."

Aqua continued to hold out her keyblade as if she were going to thrust it through his chest. "Are you really going to help Master Xehanort with his plan? Don't you know that this will only end with the darkness devouring you and your heart?"

"I don't give a damn," Braig shrugged, "I was promised the power of the keyblade in return, and that old man better damn hold up his end of the bargain. No one who's ever gone behind my back gets away with it!"

"You don't understand; this is something far different, and far worse from anything you can imagine! The darkness...if Master Xehanort and Vanitas obtain what they're looking for, there isn't going to be much of a chance for you to do anything against him! He'll probably remove you from the scene as soon as possible, just to ensure YOU don't betray HIM! You're just a pawn to him...like I was to Vanitas..."

Braig was stunned, but he kept himself looking composed on the outside. Aqua's words did make some sense, he had to admit. Master Xehanort was clearly a dangerous character to deal with. Those beady, yellow eyes of his were enough to make Braig's very soul quiver with discomfort. Just how likely could it be that the old man would follow through with making him a keyblade wielder? Braig owed the man for giving him a job and the eye-patch, but little else. He wasn't stupid enough to throw his life away just because he was asked to. Braig was someone who always used a situation to his advantage. Right now, as the battles of keyblade wielders raged behind him, he was caught in a compromising spot. However, he wasn't easily convinced by the one who was his opponent.

"Look, lady, you're wasting your time trying to win me over with all this bullshit...I know what I'm doing, and I'm doing it well! You're not taking a step past me, and that's a fact!" Braig raised his arrow-gun, but Aqua did not falter. Instead, she took a step closer to him.

"Is there...anything I could possibly do to convince you of the error of your ways?"

"Not a thing." Braig looked Aqua up and down, taking in every curve, every bulge. He licked his lips. Fortunately for Aqua, she had noticed it just in time. This wasn't nearly what she had in mind, but she may have finally found a use for her flab like Master Eraqus had said she would. Although she was definitely going to hate herself for it afterward.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"You know...if you help me out around here, I can...well, I can give you some things in return, right? It's only fair!"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Aqua sighed, and she reluctantly disengaged her armor, returning her clothing to normal. Her gigantic, wobbling pale gut burst out far in front of her, barely holding against the mighty gravitational pull. She tugged at as much of the flesh as she could, and began teasingly rubbing it all over, keeping her attention locked on Braig the entire time. She ran her chubby little fingers through each fold, each crevice that she could find. She gently kneaded it like dough, causing ripples and waves to break out all over the creamy surface. Although the bluenette was mortified that she was doing such a thing in front of a man like this, she actually found herself feeling slightly aroused too.

"...You like my belly, don't you?" she asked in an overly-sensual tone of voice. So sensual that she was clearly faking it, but Braig still fell for it anyway. He wasn't stupid around scheming old men, but he was still a total dipshit sucker for beautiful fat girls.

"Yeah, I suppose. You don't see many women with guts like that anymore..." Braig remarked, smirking at her. Aqua cringed a little inside.

"W-Well, look, if you help me out here, and make the right choice...then you can play with my belly when this is all over with. If you really want to."

Suddenly, Braig burst out into a short fit of laughter, and Aqua's plump cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"What's so funny?"

"C'mon, girlie," Braig replied, stifling another chuckle, "You can't honestly believe I'd give up this job just because you said you'd let me play with your belly? Sure, I think it's hot, but I'm not someone you can win over so easily! I'm a man of principle! I-"

"Okay, how about all of my Gil too? The Unversed drop alot of it, for some reason."

"How much do you have?"

"About 10,000?"

And that was it.

Braig shrugged his shoulders, and, picking up his other arrow-gun, gave Aqua a curt nod. "Okay, then. A fat babe's belly and a shitload of gold sounds alot better than being devoured by darkness, if you ask me. Plus it's more than the old man offered me! Let's go!"

"T-Thank you!"

"It's no problem...as long as you hold onto your end of the bargain..."

Aqua quickly put back on her keyblade armor and hurried alongside Braig. She still felt like her skin was on fire, she was just so embarrassed. There was no way she was actually going to go through with this 'promise' of hers, but as long as Braig helped them out in this battle, then it was worth the humiliation she had gone through. Master Eraqus would be able to help Terra with Master Xehanort, so she and their newest ally would aid Ven. Aqua had more than a few things to say to Vanitas, after all.

* * *

Ventus let out a cry as he skidded backward, his helmet shattered and one of his arms totally exposed. The various-sized pieces of armor laid scattered about in disarray. An apathetic-looking Vanitas was walking towards him, swinging his keyblade back and forth like a guillotine. Any moment it was ready to tear through the boy's neck and separate his head from the rest of his body. Ventus tried to catch his breath, but it was difficult. He had been fighting all-out from the start yet he had hardly injured Vanitas at all so far. It was incredibly frustrating.

Vanitas raised the keyblade, prepared to bring it down. The guillotine, the harbinger of death. Ventus braced himself. Fortunately, the strike never came, as the blonde boy heard a sharp bang, and then Vanitas' keyblade-wielding arm was blown into pieces. Ven looked over his shoulder, and his jaw dropped; someone, a very large someone, in Aqua's keyblade armor was running onto the scene. She wasn't wearing a helmet, so he could see her face; she looked just like Aqua, except the swollen cheeks and flabby chin threw him off. It gave Ven the necessary jump-start to get himself back on balance. He immediately accosted this stranger that so closely resembled his dead friend.

"You...who are you? Why do you look like Aqua, only fatter?" But then Ventus released his grip on the obese girl, and took a step back, looking horrified, "No...this can't be...I...I killed you...this has to be a trick...and why would you be so fat too? What's going on-"

Before he could go on further, doubting his very eyes, he felt the woman's plump arms wrap around him in a tight hug. He instantly knew right there and then that this was the true Aqua.

"It's okay, Ven...it really is me. I'm here, and I'm alive."

"Aqua...you're...you're really not dead?" He only asked this because he was still so shaken; he knew that it was her, and his heart told him so. But he just wanted to completely confirm it from the woman's words themselves. All of the anger, the sorrow, the agonizing feelings inside of him seemed to vanish. It was like he was wrapped inside the comfort of a thousand fluffy clouds. Nothing could make him feel sad again.

"Don't worry. I'm not. In fact, I know deep in my heart that it was thanks to you and Terra that I'm even here right now. Thank you, Ven."

"Oh, Aqua...I'm so sorry...I really thought I did something terrible. I'm so, so happy that you're alive. It just...you don't know how relieved I am. But, there's...there's still one thing I don't understand..." Ventus sniffled. It would be a shameful thing for him to cry in front of one of his friends.

"What is it?" Aqua replied, even though she already had an inkling about what it was.

"Why are you so fat now?"

"Oh...I guess it's not hard to notice, huh?" Aqua blushed; unlike Terra, Ven had never ran into Aqua at all since they left the Land of Departure. This was his first time seeing Aqua after her incredible cross-world weight gain. There was little the bluenette could properly say to describe her bizarre transformation, but thankfully, Braig interjected into their conversation all on his own.

"Hey, half-pint, aren't you even going to thank me? I was the one who just saved your ass!"

Ventus threw a hateful glare at the eye-patched man. Braig couldn't help but snicker at it.

"Ha, you look like I just drowned your goldfish or something! It's a good look for ya! But we have bigger problems too; the bastard's already regrown his arm. Look out."

Deciding to save their talk for a more peaceful time, Aqua and Ven broke away from each other, and turned their attention to the immediate threat before them. Vanitas was one again holding his keyblade again with a new arm, just like Braig had said. However, Vanitas wasn't looking at the keyblade wielders. Rather, his cold gaze was fixated upon the traitorous sharpshooter.

"Braig you made a big mistake going against us. You gave up your last chance of survival pretty easily, huh?"

"Heh, I'm a working man. It's all about the money for me! I offer my services to the highest bidder, and the chubby cutie over there just out-bid you! And I'm not stupid enough to believe that old fart could really give me a keyblade just because I asked!"

Braig fired a projectile into Vanitas' face, it piercing his right cheek. Braig pulled the trigger again and again. Vanitas' arms, torso, and his left leg were riddled with the sharp, glowing needles. However, this did not impede the boy's progress at all. In fact, he continued walking towards them without so much as a limp. Braig cursed under his breath; he placed his arrow-guns together, and fired off an incredibly powerful shot. A perfectly round hole was blown through the center of Vanitas' chest. And still, the boy shrugged it off.

"Is that it?"

Vanitas waved his hand once, and the projectiles vanished, and his body reformed itself. Braig could say nothing in response.

"My dark power is at its peak right now. With Terra awakening to his own dark power, being so close to my other half, and the lingering energy that clings to the surface of this dead planet...I can feel the power flowing through me. Your pitiful little guns are completely useless against someone like me, Braig."

"You...you...you son of a bitch!"

"Well, no point in delaying this any further."

Braig prepared to fire more projectiles, determined to press on despite the hopelessness, but it was too late now. An Unversed sprung out from the earth and knocked Braig unconscious. More and more Unversed soon followed, surrounding Aqua and Ventus. They summoned their keyblades in preparation for battle. Vanitas snapped his fingers. A large unversed, one that seemed to resemble a living wad of purple gum, materialized into thin air. It grabbed hold of Ven, and threw him at the feet of its master. Aqua cried out for the boy; she tried to waddle to him, but the Unversed continued to block her path. Unfortunately, she was stuck. Every Unversed she struck down was replaced with two more. She could only watch, distraught, as Vanitas approached his light-half. The dark-haired boy had on a smile that would make a slasher jealous. Aqua already knew that Vanitas and Ventus were just two parts of a whole person. They were destined to return to one another, to reconnect their hearts. But just who would be the one in control then?

"Ventus!"

Vanitas placed his hand upon Ventus' chest. A moment later, the two boys erupted within a sphere of pure, white light. The sphere grew larger and larger, engulfing everything within its path, even the Unversed. Aqua didn't know what to do. There was no way she could help Ventus now; she had failed, and just when she was so close to ending this. She held back her tears. She had to run. Unfortunately, even though the Unversed were gone, she couldn't just leave Braig to die either. In her fattened state, she wouldn't be fast enough to escape the explosion while also carrying his unconscious body. Aqua simply stood in place as the light steadily approached her. She felt numb, paralyzed, shell-shocked.

All she could think about was the look on Ven's face before Vanitas had taken him. Had she really failed him? Was there nothing she could do?

And then the mouse stepped in front of her, a keyblade in his hand. The mouse muttered a phrase under his breath and both Aqua and Braig's body were encased inside thick bubble-like shields. He had made one for himself as well.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride! Get ready for it!" He had an incredibly squeaky voice. Before Aqua could ask what he had meant, the light hit them, and their bubbles were sent spiraling high into the air. The impact had felt like they were slamming into a wall at over hundred miles an hour. Aqua could barely keep herself conscious. She forced her eyes open and looked around. The bubble was spinning wildly; she had no control over it. However, she did get just enough time to witness a shocking image from down below. As if things couldn't possibly get any worse.

It was Master Eraqus, being struck down by Terra.


	10. Chapter 10

Moments earlier, during Aqua and Braig's conversation and their confrontation with Vanitas, another battle was raging among the stone pillars high above. Terra and Master Xehanort were still going at it, the darkness flowing about them like a gigantic sheet of pure energy. Terra's eyes flashed yellow every so often, and whenever he caught sight of it, Xehanort would smile to himself. Wings of dark energy were beginning to emerge from Terra's back, but they were still too small to even lift him off of the ground. He was still trying to hold back from using the same dark power that he had used to kill his friend Aqua. Nonetheless, in Master Xehanort's view, it was only a matter of time.

"Awaken, Terra! It's useless to hold back! Unleash all of your rage and strike me down, just like you wish to!"

"No! Never!"

This time, Terra swung for Xehanort's head. The elderly keyblade master stepped back to just narrowly avoid the blade's strike. Their swords connected again and again, just like before. Sparks flew and the ringing grew louder, but neither showed a sign of weakness. In the midst of another clash, Master Xehanort exclaimed, "Come now, Terra! Look at yourself! You claim to be with the light, yet here you are, attempting to murder a feeble old man for revenge! My boy, you're already sinking into the darkness as we speak!"

Terra couldn't take much more of this. Master Xehanort's words only infuriated him more and more. And even worse, he was right. There was no chance of winning as long as he didn't tap into the dark powers. His promise to himself of staying away from that evil was only holding him back. He couldn't avenge Aqua's death unless he went all-out right here, right now, and took down Master Xehanort before his plans came into fruition. There was no point in resisting anymore. Terra sighed; all he wanted was to be able to live happily with his friends, and explore the universe together as keyblade masters. But it looked like it was never meant to be.

He had hit the end of the road. The young man just hoped that Ventus would forgive him for this.

"Alright...you want me to use my darkness so badly? Then I will, but I'll use it to defeat you!"

Terra's free hand immediately became covered with black flames, twisting into the form of an over-sized fist. He bashed this fist of concentrated darkness against Master Xehanort's face, hitting him square in jaw. He didn't stop after only one punch; he hit Xehanort over and over as if he were trying to hammer down a frustratingly stubborn nail. In spite of the vicious beating on his head, Xehanort was still able to flick his wrist and knock Terra back with a levitating boulder.

Master Xehanort lightly touched at his wounded face; it was only thanks to a magical force-field he had placed on his skin that the damage hadn't been greater. He had a black eye, a broken nose, and a few missing teeth, to say the least. He broke out into a fit of psychotic cackling. This was perfect; the boy possessed so much power, just as he had expected. His heart had opened to the darkness, and it left him susceptible to control. Now, all he had to do was-

Xehanort's thought process was abruptly cut short by Terra's assault with a large, scythe-shaped appendage. It was coming out of Terra's right shoulder. Several spindly legs made of darkness were supporting his body and lifting it a good two or three feet above the elder. Terra's eyes were covered in shades of darkness, and his keyblade was too. He was still wearing his armor, so Xehanort could not see it, but the boy's bare skin was becoming covered in thick red veins. The darkness with in him was reaching the height of its power, and it was something that went beyond Xehanort's own power. The Keyblade Master laughed once more.

The scythe wedged its tip deep into Master Xehanort's abdomen, and then one of Terra's spiky legs stabbed him through the rib. The Keyblade Master started to spit up blood; he had no chance in winning with such brittle bones and weakened magic. And now, with their darkness flowing through each other like this, he could finally take on the last step of his plan. He knew that Vanitas would succeed in making the X-blade, and then, together they would rule everything. Xehanort lifted up his keyblade, but instead, he turned it on himself. Terra shouted something but his words only sounded like the cries of a mindless beast. Another arm, this time a skinny clawed hand, burst out of the boy's chest and wrapped its prickling fingers around Xehanort's throat. Xehanort did not deter from holding onto his keyblade. Just a few more moments, and then he could transfer himself into the boy's body.

"Terra!"

Master Eraqus finally arrived onto the scene, and was momentarily stunned by what he saw. Terra looked over his shoulder and saw the man who had raised him for most of his life.

"...Master?" Terra gasped. If he could have had the chance, he would have apologized. He would have begged for forgiveness for taking Aqua's life like he did. He tried to say something else, but the words couldn't come. Master Eraqus started to run to him, hand outstretched.

"You're too late, Eraqus!" Xehanort bellowed.

Xehanort thrust his keyblade into his own chest. His body vanished into light particles, and all that remained was his heart. The glowing heart proceeded to enter Terra's chest on its own. Terra threw back his head, wailing in agony, his body feeling like it was exploding from the inside. The darkness coming off of him began acting erratically until it disappeared altogether. Without the darkness supporting his levitation, Terra collapsed onto his knees. His armor crumbled away from his body, and his hair was now a silky sheen of white. Eraqus slowly approached his apprentice.

"Terra? Are you alright? Speak to me, Terra!"

Terra didn't move.

"Terra!" Master Eraqus shook the boy's shoulder, but he was immediately greeted with a keyblade nearly cutting his throat open. Terra flashed a familiar sneer at his master; it was the same sinister little grin that Master Xehanort always wore. Eraqus gasped. He jumped back with an aero spell to put some distance between them again. Eraqus withdrew his keyblade, and went into an offensive position as he watched 'Terra' stand up. Never before had it felt so agonizingly painful to have to point his weapon at a servant of darkness. This was beyond anything he could have expected Master Xehanort to attempt.

"Xehanort...how could do this? You stole his body! He's...he was only a boy!"

"That's exactly why he's most fitting," 'Terra' replied, his voice growing louder and louder, "My former body was old and frail; I was only half as powerful as I had been in the days of my youth! I needed a younger form to continue living, so I may be able to witness the next Keyblade War brought on by my own deeds! Don't you understand, Eraqus? If you just accepted the darkness like I did, then you would be able to continue living forever like a god! We could work together in controlling this universe, you and I!"

Eraqus sighed. He hadn't been deceived, after all; his brother in arms was truly lost.

"I'm sorry that things had to be this way, Xehanort. I really am. If you refuse to change your ways right here and now, then I will be forced to defeat you once and for all by myself."

"I'd like to see you try! My power is almighty; Terra's darkness is far beyond that of my own!" 'Terra' proclaimed, and he summoned Xehanort's keyblade into his hand. Eraqus prepared to fight, however hard it may be to have to strike his own student with intent to kill, but suddenly...he was blindsided by an eruption of light from below. He only glanced away for a second. It was all the time that 'Terra' needed to slash his blade against the man's chest, ripping through the armor like it was paper, cutting through the soft flesh. After struggling to remain on his feet for the longest time, Eraqus collapsed into a heap. High above the two man, Aqua was the sole witness to the attack. There was nothing she could do about it. She shouted to her master in despair, but her words were muted from within the bubble-shield.

The beam of light edged closer, swelling like a balloon. 'Terra' created his own shield of dark energy to protect both himself and Master Eraqus' body. He figured that he could find some use for the fresh corpse of a Keyblade Master in the future somehow. He almost felt a little bad having to cut down his former friend like this. They had been through so much, suffered so much, and yet they pulled each other through it all. But then he thought about the X-blade again, and that single hint of guilt in his mind vanished completely.

* * *

Aqua, Mickey, and Braig landed a good ten miles or so away from the explosion, which was still steadily growing in size. Aqua felt like there was a new heaviness in her chest now aside from her globular breasts. Ventus, Terra, Master Eraqus...she had just lost them all. It was as if her family had just been murdered before her very eyes. She didn't know whether to cry or scream, or do both. She simply sat down and watched the scene unfold before her. She felt so very tired, and yet, her job wasn't done yet. She had to take down whatever was going to come out of that light, whether it was Vanitas...or Ventus. And the same would be said for the possessed Terra as well. But, there had to be some way that she could save them; she refused to let her friends be swallowed up by the darkness. She had to stop Master Xehanort and Vanitas somehow.

Suddenly, the bluenette felt a comforting hand touch her on the shoulder. It was the black mouse.

"You..."

"I'm really sorry that things have gotten this bad; I wish I had gotten here in time...we could have at least saved that Ventus boy." The mouse sounded genuinely upset about the current situation, which was understandable, but he seemed to want to blame himself for it as well. Aqua forced out a tiny smile to help ease things along, even though it was difficult to do so.

"It's alright. I just appreciate that you even came in and saved me and Braig at the last minute. By the way, you seem kind of familiar...you have a keyblade, right?"

The mouse nodded, lifting up his colorfully-designed keyblade to show it off. "Yep! The name's Mickey Mouse, Master Yen Sid's apprentice! I'm taking my Mark of Mastery test right now, actually. It's thanks to my wayfinder that I ended up here to help you guys in your battle!"

"I'm Aqua. Oh, so you're Mickey Mouse! Master Eraqus has mentioned you a few times before when he spoke of former keyblade wielder Yen Sid! To be honest, I never expected that you were literally a mouse..."

"Hah...I get that alot, to be honest..."

"...Mickey..."

"Hmm?"

"Will you help me stop Vanitas and Xehanort? I know we've only just met, but you're here, and you have a keyblade...we need to work together to keep them from accomplishing whatever they're after. And we need to save my friends. I can't stand to see them being used as pawns like this."

Mickey nodded. "Of curse I'll help! Judging how the wayfinder happened to bring me to this place at this exact time, I think it's more than just a coincidence! I believe I was brought here specifically to help you! You have my full support, Aqua!"

"Thank you...so much!"

Suddenly, a third voice spoke up from behind them. "I still haven't completed my job yet, so I guess it means I have to go too, right?"

Aqua and Mickey looked over at Braig, who had finally awakened after being knocked unconscious by Vanitas' Unversed. The sharp-shooter was already checking over his arrow-guns to ensure that they weren't damaged. Aqua was impressed with his tenacity; she would have expected a non-keyblade user to have already fled by this point, but he was deeply determined to get his hands on Aqua's fat, fluffy gut. She didn't know whether to consider it a good thing or not, yet either way, she was glad that he could help her in her time of need like this. He was dependable.

"Thank you."

"It's only half because of you; the other half is because I know the old geezer will come after me next if we don't take him out right now."

The light show from afar finally receded, leaving a gigantic crater in its place. A single figure stood in the middle of the hole as wide as a football field. Aqua, Mickey, and Braig took caution in approaching the crater. The boy standing before them resembled Ventus physically, but he was wearing Vanitas' red and black organic suit. In his hand was a very unique keyblade; it resembled an over-sized sword, but its base was made out of two crossing keyblades and various other light and dark designs. Just her first glimpse of it was enough for Aqua to be able to tell how powerful it was. Never before had she seen such a massive, imposing keyblade. Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes, and flashed that familiar Ventus smile at the bluenette.

"Nice to see you didn't run away after all, Aqua, Not that you could run very far with your fat ass." The Ventus look-alike spoke with the voice of Vanitas. Aqua's heart fell; despite the appearances, her friend's body had been fully possessed by his own dark counterpart. She had to figure out some way to either stall the fight or keep battling him until she could figure out how to separate Vanitas from Ventus. As it was so far, things didn't look good, especially with that glorified keyblade. Aqua took a step forward towards the blonde youth.

"Vanitas,leave Ventus' body! Now! He doesn't want to be apart of you! Why do you have to be this way?"

"What? You're seriously telling me to leave his body? He's my other half; he's the one with the true body! He's my home! Who do you think you are, ordering someone to abandon the place they belong simply because it upsets you? Ventus and I were meant to become one again, and I needed his power to create the lovely X-blade here!"

"Keyblade? X-blade?" Aqua nervously eyed the weapon. It was so beautiful, and yet so frightening. Vanitas chuckled, and swung the blade once through the air, testing it out. The way it ripped through the air was so fast that even Aqua had to admit that she nearly missed it. In spite of its size, it seemed Vanitas was able to wield it without any difficulties whatsoever. He was probably even faster now with Ventus' incredibly speediness added to his repertoire.

"Yes, this is one special blade; it can open the way to Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately it's still not completely finished yet, but I just need to get Ventus to submit to me within his heart and then I'll be invincible. That doesn't mean I can't kill you all right now as I am, though,"

Aqua couldn't believe it. Somewhere, deep inside, Ventus was still fighting. She was so relieved. There may be a chance to rescue him after all.

"Hey, c'mon, are we going to kick this little creep's butt now or what?" Braig shouted from behind her. Vanitas scoffed.

"You're the kind of idiot who's always begging for a death wish, aren't you?"

Braig replied, not with words, but instead by firing a projectile for the boy's temple. Vanitas shattered the tiny needle with a swing of the X-blade.

"You do know that I'm no longer fully apart of the darkness? I have a human body now; you don't really want to kill Aqua's friend, now do you?"

"Like I give a damn if he lives or dies."

Aqua threw Braig a vicious glare that would have sent even the mightiest of Unversed dashing away for safety, and it was probably only the third time that she ever had to use it. Instead of running, though, Braig just muttered a half-assed apology under his breath and stepped back a few paces. He figured his chances to getting to touch that luscious belly had just dropped significantly.

"I think it's a waste of time to go on about this," Vanitas announced, "You're all going to have to die anyway. Thank you for all the fun, Aqua; turning you into a big blubbery bitch really gave me a good laugh! Since you're so slow and weak now, I should probably put you out of your misery, right?"

"You-!"

Vanitas warped through the air, transporting himself over to Aqua, his blade held high to land a quick, single strike of death. Fortunately, Aqua had already anticipated this method of attack; she slammed her big belly into the small boy, and he bounced off of her like a human-sized rubber ball. However, Vanitas caught himself in mid-air and proceeded to attempt at murdering Aqua once more. This time, he was blocked by both Aqua's and Mickey's keyblades. While this was going on, Braig leaped over them all, and fired three projectiles into Vanitas' chest. These particular green projectiles were designed to be much less damaging to the opponent, more like knock-out rounds than anything else. This was only the second time that Braig had ever had to use them.

Vanitas covered himself in a black aura of flames, and the needles melted off of his skin-like suit. He gripped the handle of the X-blade tighter and pushed harder; Aqua and Mickey were knocked back by the immense strength that the X-blade possessed. It would be impossible for them to connect with it for too long, or else they risked their own blades of being shattered apart. However, the initial contact did rise some hope within Aqua. She could feel it from the blade itself; Ventus was fighting Vanitas within his own heart at this very moment. Vanitas hadn't been lying after all, surprisingly enough.

* * *

"Hmm? What's this?"

'Terra' walked over by the edge of the rock platform and looked down. He could see Vanitas, now having fused with his light-self, in battle against Aqua, Braig, and some strange animal-humanoid. Although there was little chance that he would fail in defeating them all, it still seemed a bit unfair to be three-on-one. Plus, 'Terra' had a desire to try out his new body and powers on some fresh victims.

He was about to descend when a voice behind him called out.

"Hold it. You still have...me to fight!"

'Terra' turned around. Eraqus was back on his feet, a little disheveled, but his injury was now all but completely healed. The possessed teen rolled his eyes. He had never met a more stubborn man than his former brother-in-arms.

"You got yourself back up with a cure spell only to get knocked down again. You know that, don't you, Eraqus?"

"I won't...allow you to...harm these children any further!" Eraqus shouted at the top of lungs. He paused for a moment to cough. He looked down at the large vertical cut in his armor plating; he may have been able to stop the bleeding, but the injury was still painful, and it would eventually incapacitate him if he didn't hurry along with this battle.

"You're wasting your time, Eraqus. It is already too late to fix anything! All that's left is for the X-blade to reach its completed form; you and your dear little apprentices have already lost!"

"They were...they were your apprentices too! We trained them together! Don't you feel any guilt for what you're doing? You're ruining their young lives for your own selfish ambitions! This is madness, Xehanort! You have to stop this right now before there really is no turning back! I beg you!" Eraqus removed his helmet, as if being able to look the man straight in the eye would be able to change his disposition. Of course, this was just a foolish dream.

"Eraqus..."

"Please, Xehanort...you've let the darkness corrupt you. I know that you're not really like this."

'Terra' acted as if he did not hear the other man. Instead, he summoned his keyblade to his hand. His expression was unreadable, but some of Eraqus' words still lingered in the back of his mind.

"Very well, Eraqus. I'll take care of you first before Aqua or that traitorous little assassin."

Eraqus truly wished that this was all just a nightmare, and that he would soon wake up in his quarters. Things were not going nearly as well as he had hoped.

* * *

Aqua would have performed a series of complex flips to dodge Vanitas' attacks, but she was far too fat for something so physically demanding. Instead, she simply waddled away as quickly as she could.

"D-Dammit, this is definitely one of those times that I REALLY hate being so big," she muttered under her breath, panting heavily, her flabby body jostling wildly inside her armor. She felt like a big bowl of jello being shaken about by constant vibrations. Or even worse, an overfilled water balloon. Her only consolation for all of this was that no one could see just how much she wobbled with all of her armor on. Not that it stopped Vanitas from making more fat-related insults.

"You know the only reason I haven't punctured that fat balloon belly of yours yet is because I'm not really trying, don't you?" Vanitas cackled. It was a complete lie, but they didn't need to know that.

Aqua spun around and blasted a firaga spell in Vanitas' face. However, the dark aura swarming around him blocked it out completely. Mickey attempted to create a chain of attacks fueled with magical power, but they were swiftly blocked by the X-blade. Braig's projectiles were still of no use either. It was only with the occasional grazing of Aqua's or Mickey's keyblades that seemed to affect the possessed boy the most. Mickey was speedy and difficult to hit due to his small size, so he had the better chance at landing a strike. Aqua, however, as much as she wanted to help, was basically a giant, flabby target. Her magic was her only use, being able to keep him distracted and disoriented whenever she could.

Mickey slid himself underneath the oncoming X-blade, dodging it, and then jumped up to strike Vanitas in the chest. Cursing loudly, he retaliated by kicking the mouse; it sent Mickey flying, but he caught himself just before tumbling into a set of jagged rocks. Braig had already given up on trying and contented himself with watching the fight from afar. He knew when his skills weren't needed, and they obviously were of no help here.

"Get...out...of...his...body!" Aqua screamed, whacking Vanitas over and over on the head. It was a little hard to bring herself to do it when he had Ventus' face, but it had to be done.

"Dammit! All of you, get off of me!"

Vanitas unleashed a sudden wave of darkness from his body; it pushed Aqua and Mickey back a few feet. Vanitas was practically ready to fly into a psychotic rage. He was the wielder of the almighty X-blade; even if the sword wasn't at its full potential yet, how could he possibly be getting beaten around by an obese slob and a talking mouse? It was a level of humiliation that went beyond anything he could possibly fathom. He had everything, and yet he couldn't kill them as easily as he wanted to. Deep inside of his heart, he was still battling what remained of Ventus' soul. He suspected that it was because of that that he still wasn't at full power. Nonetheless, he needed to win the battle of hearts to have full control over Ventus once and for all. He had to fight everyone without being able to use the peak of his power anymore. It was quite a conundrum.

Aqua was also concerned with her power. She had to figure out how to break through Vanitas' dark veil and damage him directly. One good shot, if aimed correctly, was better than nothing at all. However, she had struggled, and failed, to devise any logical solution.

And then, like some kind of bizarre miracle, a voice suddenly spoke to her.

"Hey there, you seem to be having some trouble,"

Aqua nearly jumped out of her armor in surprise. It was her own voice talking to her, or rather, a deeper version of her voice. The same voice as the Unversed that had transformed her into a fatass in the first place. She looked around at Mickey and Braig, but it seemed like she was the only one who could hear the voice. Although it made sense, considering it was coming from inside her own mind.

"You...I thought I destroyed you for good!"

"Yeah, you kinda did, but there was still a little piece of me I left hiding inside of your heart just in case." the Unversed chuckled over how clever it could be. Aqua could only groan, however. This was the last thing she needed right now, of all times.

"So basically I ended up not defeating you at all?"

"Well, look, I'm just a small piece of myself right now, a fledgling of darkness. Almost all of my power is gone, and I can't affect your mind, or your appetite, like I used to. I've just been sitting here, inside your heart. I've seen everything that's happened to you since you came to the Keyblade Graveyard. Honestly, girl, even though you're trying to kill my creator, I think I've grown to like you quite alot. You taught me everything I know right now. So I want to help you out, capiche?"

"What? But...you're an Unversed! A creature born of negativity! Forgive me for saying this, but I've never thought of your kind as being able to develop an actual set of emotions and being capable of higher thinking..."

"I guess it was just your influence. Being so close to your heart and hearing all of your thoughts has caused actual emotions to form inside of me. I'm hardly much of an Unversed anymore as I am something totally different, a higher being that goes beyond the worthless fodder you've been killing all this time. Not that it matters much; I don't have a body to show off anymore."

"Look, I can't just talk to you inside my head like this. I'm in the middle of a battle for life or death! I have to save my friend!"

"That's what I'm saying. I need you to absorb what's left of my power, and let it become one with you. It'll give you the strength to take Vanitas down a notch, considering he isn't even at full strength right now."

"You want me...to become part-Unversed?"

"Nah, it ain't like that. It just adds something special to your light, if you get my drift. Of course, there is a side-effect, due to the way I'm designed."

"What is it?"

"If we become one, then you'll be stuck to being a glutton forever. I won't have any control over your mind and I'll be gone from your heart's confines for good...but you will end up with an ever-lasting hunger that could take hours of gorging to satisfy, and you'll become addicted to doing it. It's just a regular trade-off, basically. Honestly I would rather it not turn out like that, but I don't make the rules, and it's our choice to take my offer or not. You're a smart girl; you could probably figure out another way to win if that's what you want to do."

Unlike so many times before, Aqua had already made up her mind from the get-go. "If you're telling the truth that your power will help me save Ventus...then I'll do it."

"What? Really, girl? You sure?"

"Yes. I have to save my friends...my family...from the darkness. If it means becoming a fatty for the rest of my life, then I'll do it. I have to rescue them by any means necessary."

"Damn...I'd say you have some pretty big balls to be doing this, but that would just be ridiculous. Alright, then, it seems like I can't talk you out of it either. It's been nice knowing you, Aqua. I hope my power will be of use to you. And just remember this one thing...always try something fried at least once, even if it's a vegetable. And now, I bid you adieu."

"Will you please hurry up? I can't just stand here

"Right, right...ciao. Remember me as you stuff your fat face with several cartons of sea-salt ice cream."

It took less than second for Aqua to feel the effects of the Unversed's noble sacrifice. It was as if a well-spring of power had suddenly arisen within her. However, this was a kind of power far removed from both light and darkness. It was a third element, an unknown energy that had been created from the Unversed itself. Although, Aqua would guess, it was still closer to being like darkness than it was like light. It was by mixing it with the light that she was able to unleash a new kind of power. Immediately, Aqua's keyblade began to glow, growing longer into a literal hand-held beam of light. She could feel her armor becoming even tighter on her body; apparently absorbing the obese Unversed made her put on a few pounds somehow.

"What the...hell is this?" Vanitas was the only one capable of sensing Aqua's new-found strength. It was far too similar to his Unversed, which only confused him further. He didn't like it, not one bit.

He charged towards the bluenette with the X-blade prepared to slice her clean in two. He was desperate to dispose of her before she could cause him any more trouble. Their blades collided, and the impacting result caused the very dust around their feet to be blown away. Vanitas pushed forward, but Aqua was able to hold her ground much better than before. Vanitas tried to throw a few fireballs of darkness in her face, but they were instantly destroyed by a few well-aimed shots from Braig's arrow-guns. Vanitas howled like a dog fighting on its last limb. Inside of his heart, it seemed like Ventus had suddenly gained the upper-hand. Aqua could sense it through the connection of their keyblades. Aqua didn't know how long this burst of energy would last, so she focused all of it into her keyblade, and struck.

"No! No! This...this can't be happening! Oh my god, no!"

The X-blade crumbled apart like tinfoil in Vanitas' trembling fingers. At the same time, Ventus came out the victor of the battle inside the heart. His very existence was starting to fade away. He couldn't even summon his own keyblade anymore, and his magical abilities were gone. Vanitas screamed, a far difference from his usual gloating self, as the darkness literally evaporated from his body. The boy fell onto his knees, writhing and twitching in immense pain. He was really going to die. The very thought of it frightened him like nothing else. He had been so sure of himself, believing that he would be victorious no matter what, but now there was nothing he could do. Not even his 'father' Master Xehanort could save him now. Vanitas looked up at Aqua, and glared at her. She was the one who had doomed him. He reached up toward her throat...and then he was gone.

Now back in his original clothes, freed from his dark-self forever, the unconscious Ventus collapsed. Mickey and Braig ran over.

Braig nodded firmly, and gave the bluenette a pat on the shoulder. "Damn...I knew you weren't an ordinary Keyblade Master, but where did that power come from? You really kicked ass! And I just saved your life a second time, you know! I think I deserve something special fro that, right? Along with getting to touch your belly and the gil you promised me, of course."

"Ugh...I'm so hungry..." Aqua grumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

She knelt down beside Ventus, lightly brushing his cheek with the back of her hand. She was so relieved to see that he was alright physically, but she couldn't feel truly relaxed until she knew whether his heart or his mind were still intact. Who knows what the fusion, and subsequent diffusion, with Vanitas could have done to him. And for some reason she just couldn't stop thinking about donuts in this serious moment.

"Aqua..." It was Mickey who spoke this time.

"Yeah, I know," Aqua straightened herself, " We still need to deal with Master Xehanort too. We're not out of this just yet."

"Ah...Master Xehanort...yeah, maybe I should just sit out of this one, eh?" Braig suggested.

"No, we need you! We need all the help we can get!"

"You know, Aqua, maybe he should stay, and keep watch over Ventus' body just in case," Mickey said to the obese girl. Aqua thought about it; it was true that Braig's shots had little to no effect on Vanitas as it was. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she caused him to get killed in the next battle, even if he was kind of a prick.

"Alright...you can stay out of it...but make sure nothing happens to Ven, okay?"

"Sure." Braig was willing to take any kind of mundane assignment to get out of having to fight against that psychopath Xehanort. It would be better if he was mistaken for being defeated rather than running behind the geezer's back. It was a fail-safe plan.

"Okay, Mickey, let's go...and, after this, do you know a place with alot of good food?" Aqua asked the mouse as they walked along side-by-side. Her stomach wouldn't stop rumbling. It seemed that the gluttonous effects of her Unversed had taken effect immediately; she just hoped this didn't affect her combat abilities.

"Well, on my world we have over a hundred different ice cream flavors!"

"I think I've been there before..."

"Really? Then...were you the one who ruined the Dream Festival by eating everything?"

"Err...actually, I might not have been there, after all...my mistake!"

The two keyblade wielders arrived at their destination in a matter of minutes. It was atop a large, elevated rock platform that Master Xehanort was currently in battle with Master Eraqus while possessing Terra's body. Terra's possession was a different kind from Ventus', and there was a good chance that it wouldn't be so easy to rescue him. Of course, Aqua was determined to achieve victory nonetheless. She wrapped an aero spell around herself and Mickey, and the two of them slowly floated up to the top. What they discovered awaiting them was a horrific scene.

"T-Terra! Master Eraqus!"

'Terra', with white hair and a tanned shade of skin, was facing down against Eraqus, both of them bruised and bloodied. Almost all of Eraqus' armor had been destroyed, leaving him with a glove on his wielding hand and most of the leggings. The torso had been shattered apart, revealing the full extant of the deep gash that 'Terra' had given him earlier. The front of his coat was stained in his own blood. He was breathing heavily, and having difficulties keeping himself standing straight. However, it wasn't completely one-sided. 'Terra' was covered in cuts from the master's keyblade, and his own clothes were in tatters. The darkness flowing off of his body was in a waning state. Eraqus swung his keyblade over his head in an arc, and hundreds of golden chins erupted from its tip, all of them flying at 'Terra' with intent of entrapping him.

'Terra' knocked back several of the chains with his keyblade alone, but the last three he blew away with a sweep of dark energy. He let out a raspy bout of laughter at his opponent's expense.

"Eraqus...you keep trying too hard...eventually those wounds of yours will catch up to you," he chided.

"Be quiet, you...you demon!" Eraqus shouted back.

Aqua couldn't simply stand by anymore. A beam made of light and negativity wrapped together fired from her keyblade. However, 'Terra' was already rushing at Eraqus before the attack could hit in time. He summoned all of his remaining dark power, and it twisted his body; he was no longer human, instead becoming a muscular, winged demon like nothing ever seen before. Its face was mostly teeth and spikes, and it possessed huge arms capable of crushing anything harder than the strongest metal. The demon's horns were shaped like an X over its head, most likely an addition made by Xehanort himself. Somehow it was able to support its bulky torso on a pair of stubby, yet still muscular, legs.

It was the true form of Terra's inner darkness; a demented creature that had been birthed from the deepest nightmares of its creator. Eraqus put up his guard, but it was no use. The demon's fist snapped Eraqus' keyblade in two, as well as the old man's ribs. And that wasn't all it damaged, either. More blood spewed from the Keyblade Master's lips, and finally, he collapsed.

Aqua couldn't even take the time to scream, as she needed any opportunity she could get to strike back. She pounced at the demon's back. She thrust her keyblade deep into its back, eliciting an animal-like screech from the beast. The bluenette was seriously dying for a eclair or something right then and there. The monster's constant struggling eventually succeeded in throwing her off, keyblade still in hand. The demon turned to face her. Much to Aqua's shock, it began to speak.

"You...so Vanitas failed, after all...the X-blade must have been destroyed?"

"That's right! You can't get away with it anymore, Xehanort!" Mickey exclaimed from sidelines, dragging Eraqus' body away from the battle zone.

"Hmph...pitiful little fools...Vanitas' defeat is very unfortunate to hear, but it doesn't completely stop me from obtaining my goal...although allowing you two to stay alive would be a problem..."

Aqua scowled, causing her wobbling cheeks to puff out further. She knew that letting darkness in her heart was a bad thing, but she couldn't help but hate Master Xehanort. After everything he had done to both her and the people she cared about most, he had to pay. But she also had to be careful not to kill Terra either. Even more important in her mind was getting something to eat. Her hunger was growing with every passing second; she needed to finish this quickly.

The Terra-demon growled like some kind of feral wolf. Waves of silky white hair sprouted from its skull, and its eyes flashed from red to yellow and back. The wings on its back receded, and in their place were a set of twitching, needle-shaped appendages all over its backside. Its legs also grew in size, which served to make the already towering beast to become even taller. A blood-red X arose on its pectorals, stretching out in all directions, covering the whole front side of the body.

"I'll kill you all with this wonderful darkness."

The monster dived into the ground, and immediately popped out behind Aqua. It swung a fist for the girl's head, intending to decapitate her through force. Aqua rolled forward just in time. However, it wasn't enough. One of the demon's tendrils stabbed her through the ankle while she was in mid-roll. She winced; it hurt alot worse than she would have expected. The same tendril was prepared to tear open the entire leg, but then Mickey jumped in and sliced it apart. The demon roared with its usual defiance.

"Are you alright, Aqua?" Mickey asked. He cast a cure spell on Aqua's leg; the hole was still there, but it stopped both the pain and the bleeding. Aqua gave the mouse an affirmative nod in response.

"Die!"

Aqua and Mickey dodged a beam of red energy fired from the beast's mouth. Again and again it shot these searing-hot lasers, but with speed and a little bit of luck the two keyblade wielders had succeeded in avoiding them all. The demon was starting to get anxious. He aimed most of his attacks at Aqua, as he figured that her morbid obesity would eventually cause her to falter soon enough. Claw swipes, punches, and more beams and energy balls of darkness seemed to all fail against the flabby female. Although his demonic form gave him great power, it had sacrificed much of his speed, even when teleportation was concerned. Every so often, he landed a hit or two, but it wasn't enough.

Once again, the demon started to transform, but this time its face took on the appearance of Master Xehanort's. It was quite a grotesque sight to see the wizened old man's head atop a monstrous, muscle-bound body. Although, in another sense, it would have probably made Aqua double over in hysterics if it hadn't been so real in front of her.

"Aqua...why do you keep resisting...you're so incredibly powerful in magic compared to Terra or Ventus...we should be working together, instead of constantly fighting like this...I can give you what you want..." he sounded as if he were speaking through a respirator. He hardly seemed human anymore; it was almost like the real Xehanort was actually dead and this was just a sick play being put on by the demonic monstrosity that had devoured his heart and soul.

"That's really pathetic, trying to win me over to your side after everything you've done..." Aqua coldly replied.

"You're making...a grave mistake..."

"No. I don't think I am."

"I will kill all of you...make no mistake about that! I will have...have...the Keyblade War! I must know... I have to know!"

"Master Xehanort...thank you for all of your training."

"What?"

Aqua summoned the powers of the Unversed, and began running towards him. Xehanot suddenly realized that he had lost sight of Mickey earlier on. He looked around for him, but never behind his back, due to the difficulty of fully controlling such a heavy body. Xehanort's eyes bulged wide as he felt something long and sharp slide into his backside yet again. He peered over his broad shoulder to see Mickey glaring back at him. This was the chance Aqua needed. She thrust her own keyblade into Xehanort's chest. And then Mickey and Aqua began to unleash the light that was surging through their swords.

Xehanort's cries turned into a booming echo as the light flowed through every crevice of his darkness-fueled body. The skin was torn away from the sheer power that the pure light contained. It was destroying him from the inside. The rest of the darkness peeled away in layers, obliterating the massive demon's form and leaving behind the white-haired, tanned-skinned Terra in its place. Aqua stretched out her pudgy arms to catch him. Unfortunately, the darkness left behind seemed to have other plans. It grabbed hold of Terra's legs and started to pull him down into the depths. It was trying to take him into the realm of darkness, a place where beings of pure darkness all eventually found themselves. It was mistaking Xehanort inside of his heart for being the real Terra.

"Oh no! Terra!"

"Aqua, there's...I don't know if there's anything we can do!" Mickey cried.

Aqua looked at Terra, then at her armor, and finally at her keyblade. Her anxious expression suddenly became relaxed, and she let out a soft sigh. A grave decision had just been made, and she hardly needed a minute to think it over. It was the same as with accepting her Unversed's gift of power. She had never expected things to be as easy as she had initially hoped; returning to that peaceful life as apprentices under Master Eraqus was doomed to fail from the start. It was so disheartening. Ventus, Terra, Master Eraqus...they all suffered because of her. She let herself get controlled, turn into a fat glutton, and it was because she had been manipulated by Vanitas that her two best friends came to this world, and ended up in such pain. Master Eraqus was probably dead, and it was because she gave everyone a reason to split up instead of work together. As much as she hated to admit it, she did play a large role in causing these events to occur. So, this was most likely the best way she could think of to make it up to her beloved family.

"Mickey...please make sure Terra and Ventus get home safely, alright? And Master Eraqus too!" Aqua had grown to like the mouse during the short time that they worked together. She was convinced that he would make a great Keyblade Master someday. She wanted to say this aloud, but she didn't think of doing so at the time.

"Huh? Wait...Aqua? What do you mean?"

"Thank you for everything, Mickey."

As the last strand of Terra's hair disappeared into the void of darkness, Aqua proceeded to jump in after him.

"Ah! Aqua!"

For a few moments, Aqua couldn't breath. But as she went further in, she discovered that she could. She saw Terra a few feet below her. It was like they were slowly falling, or maybe they were sinking. All around them was complete darkness. High above there was a hole of light, but it was steadily getting smaller with each passing second. Aqua 'swam' down to the young man, and she looked over his unconscious form. Fortunately, he hadn't suffered any wounds from their attacks. He still had a chance at living. She looked at his face. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but she didn't have the time. She didn't even know if he could hear her. Nonetheless, she spoke the words that she thought were most important.

"Terra...I'm so glad you're okay...and I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you and Ven...I really hope you can forgive a crummy friend like me...I hope you'll continue to remember me though, anyway. And you don't have to worry; you never killed me. You saved me, Terra. Thank you so much for everything."

Aqua held her hands out in front of her, and her body began to glow. Both her keyblade and her armor vanished, and reformed themselves over Terra's body. As Aqua drifted lower, Terra was raised higher, his body being dragged back towards the light through the power of his friend's keyblade. The armor would also protect him from any sort of complications through the process of transferring between the worlds.

Aqua sighed with relief; now everything will be and Terra would be safe, Xehanort and Vanitas were defeated, and their plan to recreate the Keyblade War was halted. In the end, it was the light that was the victor. She didn't feel any regret for making this decision; if it would help her friends survive, then she was happy to make such a sacrifice.

Aqua leaned back and closed her eyes. She let the darkness swallow her whole. She finally had a chance to rest after so much strife. Lord knew that she needed it.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

Braig sighed. He couldn't help but curse loudly while wandering through the empty streets of Radiant Garden. He thought back to everything that had happened in the past week since that fateful battle. It turned out that Terra didn't reemerge from the hole into darkness, and neither had Aqua. In the end, he and Mickey had to bring Ventus' body to the domain of former Keyblade Master Yen Sid. There, they learned that Ventus' heart was shattered beyond repair; he would likely never wake up again. Master Eraqus passed away from his injuries not long after arriving at his old ally's world. Braig swore again. He did feel a little bad for the keyblade wielders, but what truly upset him was Aqua's disappearance. The one-eyed sharpshooter took a flask from his waist and drank from it; it was the first batch of alcohol that he had in quite a long time.

"That damn little sneak," he grumbled under his breath, "Promising that gut, and all that gil...shit! I can't believe she got away without paying me! No one's ever pulled that shit on me before...but then again, none of my previous clients were ever swallowed up by darkness before..."

He eventually found himself at the town square. Braig stopped. There was someone lying in the middle of the square. He approached the motionless figure, and he nearly dropped his liquor bottle in shock. It was Xehanort, or rather, the boy that Xehanort had possessed. Lying beside him was the broken remains of Aqua's armor. He couldn't believe it; why did it take so long for the boy to return from the darkness, and how come he ended up on Radiant Garden of all places? Not that it mattered. Braig was afraid of waking the boy up; Xehanort had been soundly defeated, but was he really purged from the boy's heart? He still had the white-silvery hair and the skin, after all.

Suddenly, before Braig could sneak away, the boy sat up.

"Ugh...oh god, my head..."

"Whoa!"

The boy looked over to Braig, and continued rubbing the back of his head. "Who...who are you?" he asked.

"Huh? You don't...recognize me?"

"N-No...why? Should I? Who are you? Where am I?"

At that instant, an idea popped in Braig's mind. This was his chance to still get what he wanted. Yes, he had failed at obtaining both gut and gil, but there was still that little desire in the back of his mind for power...and lots of it. The boy had no memory of past events, and that meant he could manipulate him and push him into believing whatever he told him. He definitely didn't want to get on the bad side of a keyblade wielder, but now he could safely get back on Xehanort's good side without risking his own butt. He might still get his own keyblade, after all. It was better than nothing at all, anyway.

"Just calm down, kid. Your name...is Xehanort."

* * *

In the realm of darkness, it was might that made right. Only the strongest beings obtained the most food, and reigned the most control. The thousands of tiny, weak creatures that covered the lands in droves were helpless to stop them; there were treated as little more than ants to be stepped on. And, of course, there was nothing but pure chaos and disorder. There was no creature living in the world of darkness who could possibly form any sort of speech, or create an organized rule. No, it was realm of fear, death, and destruction. Only the dark creatures, the Heartless as they were later called, that reached the outside world could feel any reconciliation at escaping a horrible fate.

However, there was one being, a recently new arrival, who posed a threat to even the mighty Darksides.

Aqua didn't know how long it had been since she entered the realm of darkness. Time did not operate normally here, and neither did just about anything else that would have made common sense. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. And yet, she seemed to fit in well.

"Come here, you!"

She reached downward, and scooped up a tiny Heartless by its antennae. She looked it over for a few moments, and then shoved the entire little creature into her mouth. She chewed it heartily; it tasted like blueberry pie. It was in the second hour of her entrance into the dark realm that she learned that Heartless tasted like five-course meals. Each Heartless had a different taste to it, although some shared the same flavor now and then. In a bizarre twist, she had discovered a heaven of sorts for her uncontrollable hunger. Unfortunately, the Heartless contained just as many calories as the food they tasted like. Thus, Aqua became much, much fatter than before.

Finishing off the rest of the Heartless she had been eating, the obese bluenette released a belch of satisfaction. She ran her plump, sausage-thick fingers over her middlemost belly roll. Her stomach had billowed outward into a truly immense ball of flesh and blubber. With four rolls in all, Aqua's gut hung low in front of her, directly between her permanently-spread thighs. Each individual roll was as thick as a car tire, and her bottommost roll was almost half as large as her whole body. Red stretch-marks riddled the vast, pale surface. Her stomach would break out into a jiggling fit whenever she burped or farted. Gone were the days of hating her girth; she now proudly displayed her adipose and treated it with love and affection.

Aqua had gained so much weight in her abdomen that she was no longer capable of walking; she had tamed a particularly fearsome Heartless to fetch all of her 'food' for her. She constantly lounged atop a gigantic throne designed just for her. She was practically a queen of the dark realm already. Aqua did think of Terra and Ventus constantly, but she also thought about food just as much, if not a little more so. She also sometimes wondered how come she didn't feel any cold despite having no clothes to wear anymore.

And it wasn't just her belly that grew bigger. She sprouted a third chin, and her cheeks took up a majority of her face. Her arms were encased in pillowy folds of fat, making it difficult to move them, but she still had enough muscle strength to pick up and eat her many decadent morsels. Aqua's breasts, surprisingly enough, did not get much larger but they were a little less gravity-defiant than before. Aqua's legs and butt took on whatever calories were left over from her stomach; if she could close her legs, they would look like they were melding together. They were incredibly plump, but not many rolls were evident. Her humongous rear was truly a marvel to see, and many a nasty Heartless had met their end underneath it. The two, bloated, squishy spheres took up a whole chair each, so her throne was specifically sized to fit her at any weight. They jostled about like crazy without needing much of a reason ,and they were covered with dimples from top to bottom. Unfortunately, due to sitting all the time, her butt was hardly seen anymore. It was already melding with the contours of her throne. All in all, she had fattened up to weighing over 600 pounds as it was. Not that she knew this; there were no scales to be found.

"Mmm...turkey breast...roast beef...sea-salt ice cream...filet mignon..." each bite filled her mouth with a myriad of incredible flavors and tastes. For some reason, her taste-buds were heightened inside this world of darkness and madness.

Aqua moaned in ecstasy as she swallowed several Heartless at one time. She felt a little bad for thinking so, but she was almost glad she ended up in the realm of darkness. The Unversed's effects were driving her into a strong need to eat and stuff herself all the time, and there was no better place to do so; the supply of 'edibles' were just about endless. Leaning back, the bluenette belched once more. She had enjoyed this snack just like every other snack, breakfast, lunch and dinner that came before it. She decided to ask her Heartless friend to bring her something a bit larger next time; she was curious to see how a Darkball or an Invisible tasted.

She wanted to return to the light realm someday, but right now there was little she could do about it but eat...and eat...and eat...


End file.
